Pesadilla Feliz
by Nerissa Nacreous
Summary: Traducción de: A Happy Nightmare by Noppoh. Después de la guerra, Hermione regresa a Hogwarts como profesora de Transfiguraciones. Ella está plagada de pesadillas repetitivas que le causan insomnio. ¿Será que el observador profesor de Pociones lo notará? ¿Decidirá ayudarle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 **Titulo original:** A Happy Nightmare

 **Autor:** Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 **Traducción:** Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Hermione se movía y giraba con brusquedad en su cama, incapaz de dormir la noche completa. Con un suspiro, corrió las sabanas y se levanto de su cama con dosel. Decidió que seria buena idea tomar una caminata alrededor del Lago Negro y apreciar el reflejo de la luna en su superficie. Era mediados de abril, las vacaciones de Pascua habían comenzado. Se colocó ropa extra bajo su abrigo para alejar el frio que todavía se hacia presente en los aires nocturnos.

Reflexionó los sucesos del año pasado mientras hacia su caminata a través del castillo. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione ayudó diligentemente a la profesora McGonagall con la reconstrucción del castillo. A mediados de agosto la reconstrucción estaba casi completa. Sólo los jardines todavía presentaban rastros de la batalla que ganó, como las personas la llamaban estos días, " _La Guerra Oscura_ ". La reconstrucción de estas zonas continuó hasta que la nieve empezó a caer en octubre y recientemente empezó de nuevo.

Cuando la reconstrucción del castillo se estaba acercando a su final, McGonagall le preguntó si a ella le gustaría tomar el puesto de profesora de Transfiguración, debido a que ella estaría muy ocupada con sus tareas como Directora. Luego de algunas consideraciones, Hermione aceptó el puesto con la condición de que McGonagall le enseñaría cómo convertirse en un animago, su espíritu de aprendizaje todavía se hacia presente sin importar las dificultades de la guerra. La directora fácilmente concordó con la propuesta.

Cuando Hermione abrió una de las grandes puertas de la entrada, sintió la brisa fresca de la noche. Todo había empezada muy bien. Preparar sus lecciones, enseñar, clasificar y estudiar sus lecciones le hicieron esforzarse para mantenerse al día. Dominó rápidamente su transformación de animago, a finales de enero ya lo había logrado, pero nadie se sorprendió realmente y ella logró relajarse un poco.

Posteriormente empezaron las pesadillas. Soñaba que moría horriblemente de una forma u otra casi todas las noches y a menudo despertaba gritando y aferrada a su propio sudor. Algunas veces soñaba que ella estaba de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy. La risa demente de Bellatrix resonando en su cabeza. Las pocas y raras noches sin sueños la hacían despertar sintiéndose que como si no hubiera dormido del todo. Eso la dejaba temerosa de volver a dormir y ahora se le dificultaba quedarse dormida.

Se acerco a su árbol de sauce favorito al lado de lago y cansadamente bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en la base, con su espalda descansando en el tronco y los ojos cerrados. Ella podía escuchar el leve susurro del viento y el sonido del lago en movimiento a unos metros de distancia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida, sólo para despertarse cuarenta y cinco minutos después gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Por puro instinto se levantó de su sitio y se alejó corriendo. Un sonido que vino desde su espalda la hizo girar con su varita lista en su mano.

–Expelliarmus– ella gritó, seguido rápidamente de un _Stupify_.

En el último momento, movió su brazo violentamente, enviando el hechizo fuera de su blanco mientras recuperaba todos sus sentidos. De pie delante de ella, estaba ningún otro que Severus Snape. Él había dispuesto rápidamente su ataque con un hechizo no verbal y un corto movimiento de varita. Sus habilidades obviamente acercándose a la perfección. Las manos de Hermione volaron a su boca.

–Oh, profesor Snape, lo siento mucho. Yo estaba teniendo una pesadilla y de pronto desperté y usted apareció de repente, yo no estaba pensando y…

–Granger– La interrumpió.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y serró su boca.

–De verdad lo siento– murmuró mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo.

Snape simplemente la miró. –¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche, señorita Granger?

Hermione aparto la mirada de su obscura figura y se giro hacia el lago. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba dos pasos del agua y se dio cuenta de que hubiera caído en el lago si el profesor no hubiera hecho algún sonido.

–No podía dormir– respondió– la luna y el sonido del lago me tranquilizan.

Hermione sintió su mirada y de nuevo observó en su dirección.

–Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo– dijo ella.

Él simplemente levanto una ceja y ella se acobardó bajo su mirada bajo su mirada. ¿Cómo todavía él podía hacerla sentir tan nerviosa?

–Ehm, bueno, yo debería, ehm, volver adentro– tartamudeó. –Buenas noches, profesor.

Hermione empezó a alejarse.

–Es luna llena– escucho después de un tiempo. Ella lo miró sobre su hombro con la mirada vacía hasta que la comprensión la golpeó.

–Ingredientes para pociones, por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido.

Ella asintió con otro " _Buenas noches_ " y empezó el largo camino de vuelta a sus habitaciones. A lo largo del trayecto se sumergió en sus pensamientos y a cada minuto se sentía más horrorizada. ¡Ella lo había atacado! Tomando en cuenta que ella estaba en una pesadilla y actuó sólo por instinto, pero aun así.

Ella no logró más que admirar las habilidades con las que él desvió sus ataques. Gruñó. Él debió haber escuchado sus gritos. ¡Que vergüenza! Hermione recordó su sueño. Una persona sin rostro le golpeo sus órganos con un _Engorgio_ , haciendo que su cuerpo explotara de adentro hacia afuera. A pesar del problema que esto le ocasionaba tuvo que admitir que su mente se estaba volviendo creativa. Sin alegría sacudió su cabeza.

Severus observó como Hermione Granger se retiraba. Él estaba en su campo de plantaciones cuando vio una figura debajo del sauce. Una vez que estuvo más cerca, reconoció la figura durmiente de la señorita Granger.

El súbito grito que emitió ella, le hizo tomar su varita por puro reflejo. Lo cual fue suerte, por que una vez que él hizo un sonido para prevenir que ella corriera directo al lago, ella se giró tan rápido que él pensó que no hubiera podido defenderse a tiempo si no hubiera sacado su varita. El hecho de que le preguntara que hacia él y que no notara la bolsa que llevaba demostraba que ella no estaba bien, le hizo preocuparse. Un sentimiento con el que no lidiaba. Por qué él sintió la necesidad de responderle su pregunta, sin embargo crípticamente, él no lo consideró del todo.

Tan pronto como él estuvo seguro que ella no podría escucharlo llamó a su elfo domestico.

–Toma un vial de poción para dormir sin sueños de mi reserva personal y ponlo en la mesita de noche de la señorita Granger.

El elfo lo miró un poco sorprendido pero diligentemente desapareció con un suave _plop_.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 **Titulo original:** A Happy Nightmare

 **Autor:** Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 **Traducción:** Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando Hermione regresó a sus habitaciones, se coloco sus ropas de dormir de nuevo y lentamente se metió en su cama. Sólo cuando fue a colocar su varita en su mesita de noche notó el vial sobre ella. Se sentó y lo tomó. Lo destapó y lo olfateó un poco.

–Poción para dormir sin sueños– pensó. –¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Volvió a cerrar la botella y procedió a examinarla, encontrando una etiqueta que la identificaba como Sueño sin sueños. Ella reconoció la letra de Snape, habiendo temido sus comentarios sarcásticos en sus ensayos por varios años. Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

¿Cómo demonios fue posible que él pudiera entrar en sus habitaciones en tan corto tiempo, después de su encuentro?

Ella estaba segura que tomó el camino más corto, y además, él no tenia la contraseña de sus habitaciones. Su mente confundida no podía encontrar un explicación, entonces se concentro en algo diferente. ¿Tomaría ella la poción?

Despreciarla sería francamente descortés, pero tomarla después de que ella había leído las consecuencias de estar largamente expuesta a la poción. Estaban lejos de ser agradables: primero se haría dependiente de ella, después completamente adicta. Entre los síntomas de abstinencia se encontraban: insomnio, irónicamente pesadillas, convulsiones, dolores de cabeza, ataques de pánico, ansiedad y cortos cuadros de amnesia.

De nuevo, ella estaba tentada por el prospecto de una noche sin pesadilla alguna.

–Tomar la poción por una noche no va a tener ninguna efecto secundario– razonó para si misma.

De nuevo destapó la botella, esta vez rápidamente acabó con su contenido. Ella recostó su cabeza en la almohada y pronto cayó dormida.

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Después de una buena estirada, ella miró el reloj y se sorprendió cuando notó que ya eran las doce con trece minutos del medio día. ¡Había dormido toda la mañana y se había perdido el desayuno! Y si no se apuraba también se perdería el almuerzo.

Después de una ducha rápida se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Mientras caminaba por la entrada de los profesores vio que Snape ya estaba ahí. Él no dio una reacción al verla entrar, estaba comiendo con atención y a cada tanto enviaba miradas molestas a los estudiantes. Sólo unos pocos estudiantes decidieron quedarse en las vacaciones de Pascua pero parecían que podían contrarrestar la falta de estudiantes, riendo fuerte mientras aparentemente uno de sus compañeros contaba una historia.

Durante su comida ella contemplaba como podría agradecerle apropiadamente al profesor Snape. Ella no quería abordarlo en la mesa principal donde todos los estudiantes y profesores podrían escucharla, pero ella nunca lo veía después de cada comida. Un momento después tuvo una idea; tomó el vial vacío, un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma del bolsillo interno de su túnica de profesora.

Ella mágicamente había agrandado los bolsillos al inicio del año escolar. Muy parecido a como lo había hecho con su bolsa de cuentas. Uno de sus bolsillos era tan grande que podría cargar _Hogwarts, una historia_.

En el pequeño trozo de pergamino escribió " _Lo aprecio mucho_ ". Transformo otro trozo de pergamino en cuerda para sujetar la nota al vial. Ella caminó a lo largo de la mesa y se detuvo en medio de la profesora Sprout y Snape para colocar el vial a lado de su codo izquierdo. Sin mucho más que un vistazo al vial él lo tomo y lo colocó en su bolsillo.

Hermione se alejó con la esperanza de que por lo menos él vería su nota cundo lo removiera de su túnica. Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor consideró que podría hacer ahora. Ella todavía tenia un montón de pergaminos que calificar pero consideró que seria un desperdicio gastar su renovada energía en tal tarea. Hermione decidió que en lugar de eso leería un libro. Afuera había una llovizna ligera por lo que se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Una vez ahí escogió un libro, atrajo unas almohadas de la parte trasera de la biblioteca y se instaló en uno de los sillones.

Severus dejó el Gran Comedor poco después de Hermione. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo revisó su bolsillo buscando el vial. Él había observado a Hermione desde la esquina de sus ojos durante el almuerzo y vio como ella escribía una nota y la unía al vial. Él no había querido que sus colegas se enteraran de lo sucedido. Ellos habrían empezado sin ninguna duda a cuestionarlo con sus preguntas.

Él observó la nota, " _Lo aprecio mucho_ ". Una sonrisa pequeña jugueteó en sus labios. Estaba agradecido con el hecho de que la señorita Granger había tenido la sensatez para no agradecerle en público. Se dirigió a la biblioteca. Estaba investigando sobre un grupo de propiedades poco conocidas del melocotón que había encontrado la noche anterior.

Una vez en la biblioteca encontró el libro que estaba buscando. Empezó a dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones pero se detuvo cuando vio a la señorita Granger. Él la inspeccionó. Ella tenía un poco de color e sus mejillas y parecía estar cómoda en su nido de almohadas.

Parecía absorta totalmente en su libro y desconocía su presencia. Repentinamente ella alzó la vista con una mirada de sorpresa cruzando sus facciones.

–Profesor Snape– lo saludó ella.

Él se dio cuenta que nunca le había dado el permiso de usar su nombre.

–Señorita Granger– contestó. –¿Me permitiría acompañarla?

Ella lo observó por un momento antes de aparentemente recuperar sus sentidos.

–Sí, sí por supuesto.

Lo siguió con la mirada, todavía incrédula, hasta que él se sentó y abrió su libro. Él no sabía que lo poseyó. Él iba a llevar el libro hasta el laboratorio de sus habitaciones. Y aunque hubiera escogido la soledad de la biblioteca había muchos espacios para sentarse. ¿Por qué sintió él un impulso de sentarse cerca de donde estaba Hermione?

Él intentó leer pero se encontraba distraído. Mantuvo su mirada en Hermione, quien parecía otra vez enfrascada en el libro y totalmente imperturbable por su presencia. Él no pudo evitar notar que ella había crecido para ser una hermosa joven mujer.

Luego de poco tiempo se rindió al pretender que leía y la miró completamente. De nuevo a ella le tomo tiempo notar su mirada. Ella lo miró interrogativamente. Severus se levantó.

–Sí alguna vez necesita más poción para dormir sin sueños, simplemente llame a mi elfo personal Elora y ella se la proporcionará.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, su sorpresa y confusión evidente.

–Gracias– respondió finalmente– lo haré.

–Señorita Granger– él asintió antes de girarse rápidamente y alejarse. Él pudo sentir su mirada en su espalda. ¿Qué demonios lo había poseído? Decidió que más tarde, esa noche visitaría La Casa de la Distracción para deshacerse de esas tontas nociones que estaba teniendo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 **Titulo original:** A Happy Nightmare

 **Autor:** Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 **Traducción:** Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Hermione lo observó alejarse, absolutamente asombrada de su comportamiento. Era tan diferente del Snape que conocía que ella no sabia muy bien como responderle.

Ella consideró su oferta. A decir verdad, ella estaba comenzando a sentir de nuevo la fatiga deslizarse por su sistema, aunque sólo estuviera leyendo. Devolvió su atención al libro pero repentinamente lo encontró poco interesante y cuidadosamente lo cerró.

Pasó el tiempo y la hora que la cena acabó Hermione de nuevo se sintió como la noche anterior: completamente agotada y asustada de ir a dormir. Ella se preguntó si debería seguir la proposición de Snape. Deseó otra noche de buen sueño y la energía que sentiría el día después. Su anhelo ahora sólo demostraba que tan rápido ella no seria capaz de seguir sin la poción. Al final ella decidió que tomaría la poción por una noche más y usaría la energía resultante para ir de compras al siguiente día. Ella estaba en la necesidad de comprar algunas prendas pero había pospuesto el viaje una y otra vez porque se estaba sintiendo muy cansada.

Fija en su resolución, ella suavemente llamó al elfo domestico. Rápidamente apareció Elora e inclino su cabeza en cuestionamiento.

–Euhm– dijo Hermione– ¿El profesor Snape dijo que tú podrías proporcionarme un vial de poción para dormir sin sueños?

El elfo asintió y desapareció, sólo para reaparecer un momento después. Ella puso el vial sobre la mesita de noche de Hermione, se inclinó y desapareció de nuevo. Hermione miró con sorpresa.

–Veo que es igual de conversadora que su maestro– murmuró en voz alta.

Ella sonrió levemente. Cuando tomó el vial, vio que de nuevo tenía una etiqueta con la letra de Snape. Se encontraba levemente sorprendida de que ella aparentemente estaba adquiriendo pociones de la reserva personal de Snape.

–Pero de nuevo– pensó ella – tiene sentido. Nadie en su sano juicio, ni siquiera un elfo domestico, simplemente se arriesgaría a tomar una poción de los suministros de Poppy.

Aunque en general era una bruja amigable, Poppy era ferozmente protectora sobre su propio dominio y un espectáculo para contemplar cuando estaba enojada. Con un último asentimiento Hermione bebió la poción y se fue a la cama.

Al otro día y las noches siguientes ella se mantuvo fiel a si misma y se resistió tomar la poción. Y entonces las pesadillas empezaron de nuevo.

La visita a la Casa de la Distracción parecía que dio resultado y Severus no había tenido más encuentros inusuales con Hermione. Sin embargo él mantuvo un ojo sobre ella. Algo que se estuvo reprochando pero sin mostrar cambios.

Esto le permitió ver como ella de nuevo se veía más cansada con el paso de los días. Él se dio cuenta por Elora que Hermione sólo había tomado su oferta una vez y no más. Viendo el estado en el que ella se estaba adentrando, él se preguntó que estaba reteniendo. Dos semanas después de su última poción, vio a Hermione tropezar a medio camino de su salida del Gran Comedor.

–Esto no puede seguir así– pensó él.

Él dejó su servilleta y se levanto en persecución de Hermione.

Hermione se obligó así misma a caminar con normalidad hasta sus habitaciones. Ella esperaba que nadie hubiera visto su tropezón. Sólo el día anterior Minerva le había preguntado si todo estaba bien. Hermione le había asegurado que sólo era un resfriado y que si empeoraba iría a ver a Poppy. Minerva no se hizo más suposiciones, no había razones para creer que su antiguo protégée le mentiría a ella.

Hermione giró en una esquina y pegó un salto de la impresión cuando repentinamente el profesor Snape apareció ante ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta él la hizo pasar a un aula que no era utilizada.

–Si no se toma una poción para dormir sin sueños esta noche, voy a entrar en sus habitaciones y forzarla a que la tome.

–¿Disculpe?– Hermione le respondió, ignorando el estremecimiento que su amenaza le había causado.

Snape levantó una ceja. –Ya me escuchó.

Hermione se enojó, –¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Ya no soy una niña! Usted no es más mi profesor. ¿Qué le hace pensar…– se detuvo en media oración, incapaz de mantener el enojo en medio de su fatiga.

Suspiró. –Usted sabe que realmente no es uno de sus asuntos– ella dijo sin ganas.

Él la miró. –¿Por qué está tan en contra de tomar la poción?

Hermione lo miró y notó que él todavía era una cabeza más alto que ella.

–Preferiría no convertirme en alguien dependiente o adicta a la poción– respondió– leí sobre las posibles consecuencias y sonaban lejos de ser agradables.

Hubo un largo silencio. Snape habló suavemente. –Puedo decirle por experiencia propia que las consecuencias se tratan fácilmente una vez que recupere su fuerza y su energía.

Hermione simplemente lo observó, su mente zumbando con las implicaciones de su confesión.

–¿Bien?– Snape continuó: –¿Qué va a ser? ¿Tomará la poción voluntariamente o tendré que ir para forzarla?

Un escalofrió viajó por su espina dorsal y su fantasía momentáneamente enloqueció imaginando exactamente como ese " _forzar_ " se jugaría. Negó con su cabeza culpando su agotamiento.

–Muy bien, muy bien– admitió– pero solo por esta noche.

Snape volvió a levantar una ceja, pero decidió que era mejor no discutir.

–Elora le llevará la poción cunado se prepare para ir a la cama– dijo. –Y le diré que se asegure de que realmente la tome– añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. La sonrisa de Snape sólo se hizo más amplia. Se movió para salir del aula.

–Buenas noches, señorita Granger– dijo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Para cuando Hermione se estaba preparando para irse a dormir, Elora apareció en su habitación. La elfina doméstica se movió para entregar el vial lleno de poción.

–Gracias Elora– dijo amablemente Hermione, mirando a la elfina.

Después de unos minutos la elfina cruzó sus brazos, levantó una ceja y comenzó un golpeteo con su pie.

–Increíble– murmuró Hermione.

Ella destapó el vial y bebió su contenido. Entregó el frasquito a la elfina, quien lo aceptó y desapareció rápidamente. Poco después Hermione estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 **Título original:** A Happy Nightmare

 **Autor:** Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 **Traducción:** Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se sintió vigorizada, pero como la vez anterior, no duró mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, fue capaz de ponerse al día en algunos grados e incluso había alterado algunos de sus planes de lección. Había visto a Snape durante las comidas y simplemente le había asentido con la cabeza.

Al prepararse para la cama, Elora volvió a aparecer en sus habitaciones, haciendo que Hermione chillara de sorpresa. La elfina trató de entregarle a Hermione otro vial.

–¡Oh diablos, no!– Hermione exclamó.

–Maestro quiere que le dé esto, que no debo marcharme hasta que lo beba– dijo la elfina con severidad.

–¡No! ¡Ni en un millón de años!– Dijo Hermione, picada por la audacia de Snape. –¡Ve a decirle, a tu amo entrometido, que sólo acepté tomarla una noche!

Elora vaciló un instante, pero luego desapareció. Con un suspiro irritado, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama.

–¿Qué estaba pensando el hombre?

Ella se arrastró bajo las mantas, sólo para, unos minutos más tarde, ser perturbada por un sonido de golpe en su puerta.

–¡Ya voy!– gritó, levantándose y poniéndose una túnica exterior por decencia. Caminó hasta el salón para abrir la puerta, sólo para ver al profesor Snape de pie allí.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí?– exclamó ella.

–Estoy aquí para forzarle a beber esa poción– respondió tranquilamente.

Por un momento, Hermione sólo fue capaz de parpadear.

–¿No está hablando en serio?– preguntó finalmente.

–Si lo tengo que hacer– ronroneó.

Hermione tragó saliva.

–¿Puedo pasar?– preguntó Snape.

Hermione se apartó de su mirada y le cedió espacio.

–Por supuesto– dijo– ¿Quiere un poco de té?.

Ella estaba insegura sobre cómo manejar la situación y sus buenos modales entraron en su lugar.

–Sí, gracias– respondió Snape. –Haré que Elora lo haga por nosotros.

Hermione se echó a reír. –No, gracias, preferiría hacerlo yo misma, sólo tendría que ponerle parte de la poción, no soy estúpida, ¿sabe?

–Lo sé muy bien–respondió. –Su pequeña mano molesta nunca dejó el aire durante mis clases.

Hermione lo miró a través de la puerta abierta de la cocina. Snape se había acomodado en uno de los cómodos sillones.

–¿Pequeña mano molesta?– replicó, indignada.

Simplemente sonrió burlonamente hacia ella. Hermione regresó con el té y sirvió dos tazas. Se distrajo momentáneamente por la elegancia con la que sus largos dedos se apoderaron de la taza. Trató de esconder su reacción soplando el té en su propia taza antes de tomar un sorbo cuidadoso.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por un rato. Hermione vio a Snape, ocasionalmente echando un vistazo hacia ella a través de sus pestañas. Notó que tenia largas pestañas. En otro hombre las habría considerado un rasgo femenino, pero en él sólo mejoró sus características ya atractivas.

–¿Estupendo? ¿Acabo de pensar que es _'atractivo'_?

Hermione estaba tratando de averiguar cómo eso había sucedido cuando Snape habló con voz suave.

–¿Por qué prefiere usted pesadillas sobre una solución simple como tomar una poción para prevenir tales sueños?

Hermione lo miró. –Como dije, preferiría no ser dependiente o adicta. Tomó otro sorbo de té.

–¿Sobre qué son?– preguntó con los mismos tonos suaves.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, mas esta vez, preguntándose por qué quería saberlo.

–La mayor parte del tiempo sufro una muerte espantosa– susurró. Le pareció extraño compartir esa información tan personal con su antiguo profesor.

–¿Y las otras veces?

Desvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Parecía aceptar fácilmente su falta de voluntad para hablar de ello.

–Confíe en mí cuando digo que lo que está pasando ahora es peor de lo que los síntomas de abstinencia jamás serán– dijo.

Hermione lo contempló. ¿Confiaba en él? Ella se sorprendió cuando la respuesta resultó ser sí. Aún así, no estaba lista para ceder.

–¿Qué le puede importa de todos modos?", preguntó, sonando más grosera de lo previsto.

Sin embargo, no pareció ofenderse. Pero sí que se tomó su tiempo para responder a su pregunta, primero tomó otro sorbo de su té, dejando su taza a un lado y acariciando sus dedos delante de él.

Él la miró. –Una vez estuve en una situación similar, como en la que se encuentra ahora señorita Granger– dijo. –Estaba plagado de pesadillas repetitivas, una vez incluso ataqué a Dumbledore de la misma manera que me atacó el lago, aunque debo admitir que mis hechizos eran un poco más desagradables que los tuyos.

–¿Atacó a Dumbledore?– Hermione gritó.

–Lo hice.

–¿Qué hizo él?

Snape sonrió, un espectáculo tan raro que en realidad nunca lo había visto hacerlo. "Se ve bien en él", pensó, "debería hacerlo más a menudo".

–Desvío los hechizos como si fueran insectos fastidiosos y me perseguía ofreciéndome un sorbete de limón– continuó. –Era un viejo tonto, incluso en aquel entonces.

Hermione pudo ver que era un recuerdo cariñoso, a pesar de su contexto. Tenía curiosidad por saber de qué habían sido sus pesadillas, pero creía que no serviría de nada en la conversación si le preguntaba. Además, no estaba segura de si en verdad quería saberlo. En vez de eso, se conformó con otra pregunta:

–¿Se ha vuelto adicto a la opción para dormir y ha pasado por la retirada?

–Sí.

Nuevamente, cuando Hermione volvió a llenar sus tazas, hubo un lapso de silencio y pensó en las cosas. La idea de dormir sin pesadillas otra vez era horriblemente tentadora, pero aún así... Entonces, si los síntomas de abstinencia fueran menos molestos de lo que ella imaginaba, ¿tal vez la adicción era el menor de los dos problemas?

Todo se resumía en lo mismo: ¿Confiaba en Snape lo suficiente como para tomar su palabra? Ella miró en su dirección. Él la observaba tranquilamente mientras bebía su té. La respuesta fue sí. Con un suspiro cedió.

–Está bien– le dijo– le preguntaré a Poppy si ella estaría dispuesta a medicarme a partir de mañana, yo tomaré la poción hasta el final del año escolar y usaré las vacaciones de verano para rehabilitarme.

–No.

Sorprendida, Hermione miró a Snape.

–¿No?

–No– repitió. – Yo mismo se la proporcionaré.

–Pero– Hermione protestó mas Snape la cortó.

–Las pociones de sueño sin sueño de mi reserva privada son un poco más refinadas que las de la enfermería.

Una vez más Hermione se encontró mirándolo en incredulidad hasta que finalmente logró pronunciar un "gracias". Sus labios se crisparon en lo que podría haber sido interpretado como una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione no estaba segura. Snape cogió un bolsillo interior y sacó un vial lleno de poción. Lo puso sobre la mesa.

–Dejaré este aquí para esta noche. Se levantó de su silla. –¿Puedo confiar en que lo tomará?– preguntó.

Hermione simplemente asintió.

–Entonces le deseo una buena noche, señorita Granger.

Ella lo observó salir y luego volvió su mirada a la pequeña botella sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 ** _Título original:_** A Happy Nightmare

 ** _Autor:_** Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 ** _Traducción:_** Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Mientras Snape caminaba de regreso a sus habitaciones sentía una leve sensación de triunfo. Estaba complacido de que Hermione decidiera empezar a tomar la poción, pero el por qué le importaba tanto como lo hacía, estaba más allá de él. El hecho de que le importara ya no lo negaba. Aun así, se negó a reconocer que podía ser algo más que verla en la misma situación en la que se encontraba hace años y deseando ahorrarle algo de sufrimiento.

Se había sorprendido al oír su risa tan burlona cuando se ofreció a dejar que Elora hiciera el té. No podía dejar de recordar cómo le había gustado el sonido de ella, así como su juguetona respuesta a su burla momentos después. Severus sacudió la cabeza y con intención redirigió sus pensamientos. Si él estaría a cargo de Hermione durante el resto del año escolar, tendría que prepararse pronto. Su oferta actual sólo duraría una semana.

En los días siguientes, Severus pudo ver a Hermione volviendo a ser ella misma nuevamente. Su marcha era una vez más enérgica, había recuperado su sonrisa siempre presente y se le podía encontrar en la biblioteca cada vez que tenía algún tiempo libre. Elora todavía entregaba un frasco de poción en las habitaciones de Hermione cada noche, pero ya no necesitaba esperar para asegurarse de que Hermione la tomara. Ya se había convertido en alguien dependiente y ahora, sin duda, se estaba volviendo adicta.

Tres semanas después de que Hermione hubiera aceptado la poción, le sorprendió al presentarse frente al aula de pociones, después de su última clase del viernes.

–Profesor Snape– dijo– ¿Podría hablar con usted?

Él la miró antes de fruncir el ceño con gestos persistentes. Apresuradamente cambió sus gestos.

–Por supuesto– respondió, abriendo de nuevo la puerta del aula e invitándola a entrar. Una vez dentro, lanzó un rápido encanto de privacidad y la miró interrogativamente. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, una clara señal de lo nerviosa que estaba. Lo encontró preocupantemente distractor.

–Bueno, ehm– Hermione tartamudeó –estaba pensando que, ehm, con usted proporcionándome pociones, probablemente tendrá que preparar más, y, ehm, si tal vez podría ayudarle?

Ella lo miró rápidamente antes de reanudar el estudio del piso.

–Ya he reabastecido mi suministro de pociones para Dormir sin sueños– respondió– y tengo suficiente para suministrar hasta el final del año escolar.

–Oh.

Con otra mirada en su dirección, él vio su rostro decaer. Antes de que lo pensara, volvió a hablar.

–Sin embargo, le he prometido a Poppy unas pociones para el desmallo y algunas otras cosas.

Hermione lo miró. Casi rodó sus ojos ante la mirada ansiosa en su rostro.

–Si quiere, puede ayudarme con eso mañana, después del almuerzo.

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

–Ahora, creo que es hora de cenar– continuó Severus. Él canceló el hechizo de privacidad y abrió la puerta.

–Después de usted, señorita Granger.

Juntos caminaron hacia el gran salón, ganando algunas miradas sorprendidas en el camino.

Al día siguiente Hermione lo estaba esperando después del almuerzo. Pasó junto a ella y ella simplemente lo siguió. No se pronunció palabra alguna durante su paseo a las mazmorras, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que se mordía el labio de nuevo.

Cuando pasaron junto al aula de pociones, escucho un sonido de confusión. Miró hacia los lados.

–No pensaba que íbamos a elaborar en el aula de pociones, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?

Él pudo ver que ella empezó a sonrojarse.

–Vamos a elaborar las pociones en el laboratorio privado de mis habitaciones.

La sorpresa en su rostro era casi cómica y él sonrió. Después de doblar en otra esquina se detuvo de repente -Hermione casi chocando con él- y colocó su mano contra la pared. En reacción a su toque las piedras se apartaron y formaron un arco.

Él entró en el salón de sus habitaciones y se volvió para ver la reacción de Hermione. Sabía que los estudiantes lo llamaban el _murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras_ y sólo podía imaginar lo que pensaban que sus habitaciones serian.

Hermione había pensado obviamente algo similar mientras miraba la habitación con sus labios ligeramente separados. Resopló desagradablemente cuando la vio acercarse a la gran estantería con libros tan pronto como puso los ojos en ella. Hermione no parecía darse cuenta, ya estaba absorta. Él no pudo evitar notar que sus ojos se iluminaban mientras sus dedos acariciaban ligeramente las encuadernaciones de un libro.

Después de un par de minutos se aclaró la garganta. Hermione saltó como si hubiese olvidado por completo su presencia, se volvió roja una vez más y murmuró una disculpa. Severus trató de ignorar el hecho de que él encontraba la reacción bastante entrañable. También recordó por qué se había alejado de la bruja tanto como le era posible.

–Por aquí– dijo, y se volvió hacia la escalera de caracol que se veía detrás de un arco en la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

Su laboratorio estaba a medio camino de la escalera y no tenía paredes, piso o techo en común con el resto del lugar. De esta manera podría estar completamente aislado en caso de una emergencia. Por la mañana había modificado ligeramente la disposición de modo que ahora había dos estaciones de elaboración de cerveza en lugar de una y había añadido otra silla en su escritorio. También había preparado todos los ingredientes y herramientas necesarias para que pudieran ir directamente al trabajo. Severus caminó hacia uno de los calderos y levantó la vista cuando Hermione habló.

–¿Voy a elaborar el filtro de la paz?– preguntó mientras examinaba los ingredientes.

–Sí– respondió. –Supongo que conoce la receta.

Ella alzó una ceja hacia él con aspecto ligeramente insultado. Él asintió y se puso a trabajar. Al cabo de un rato miró hacia arriba para ver cómo estaba Hermione. Tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete desordenado y estaba pulverizando hábilmente el cuerno de unicornio, con una leve arruga entre sus cejas.

Recordó a la pequeña sabelotodo con cabello de arbusto que siempre había logrado preparar la mejor poción de la clase. Cuando la miró nuevamente tuvo que admitir que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Aquella espesa melena se había convertido en un elegante cabello ondulado que enmarcaba su rostro muy bien. Sus ojos eran de color avellana con un tinte de oro alrededor de las pupilas. Su estructura, una vez robusta, se había convertido en las curvas de una mujer y se las arregló para parecer frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Severus sintió el impulso de suavizar la arruga entre sus cejas y retorcer un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Como si sintiera su mirada, Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y reanudó su trabajo, reprendiéndose por ser sorprendido mirándola fijamente.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Después de una buena hora de elaborar Hermione retrocedió de su caldero. La poción necesitaba reposar a fuego lento durante veinte minutos antes de que pudiera ser embotellada. Con un suave suspiro se dejó caer en una de las dos cómodas sillas del escritorio.

Miró en dirección a Snape. Sabía que su poción necesitaba al menos otros 15 minutos de atención antes de que tuviera que reposar a fuego lento. Admiraba la habilidad con la que sus largos dedos cortaban los últimos pedazos de raíz de mandrágora antes de arrojarlos al caldero. Su maestría era evidente en la gracia eficiente con la que se movía alrededor de su mesa de trabajo.

Hermione sintió que en los últimos dos meses había alcanzado un pico del verdadero Severus Snape, escondido detrás de una fachada de sarcasmo y comentarios sarcásticos. No podía negar que le gustaba lo que veía, le gustaba mucho.

–¿Quiere un poco de té?

Hermione se estremeció ante su voz a un lado de ella, la marca de su sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

–Sí, suena bien– respondió. –El filtro de la paz necesita otros cinco minutos antes de que este listo.

Él asintió y le pidió a Elora que les trajera algo de té. Cuando apareció en la mesa, Hermione comenzó a servir el té.

–¿Hace cuánto que Elora ha estado trabajando para usted?–preguntó ella. –Si no le importa que lo pregunte– añadió rápidamente.

Snape tomó un sorbo de té. –Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, Elora era uno de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, una de sus tareas era atender a mis habitaciones y creo que tenía órdenes de Dumbledore de vigilarme, aunque nunca lo confirmó o negó.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó brevemente su rostro, mostrando su afecto por la elfina doméstico.

–Una vez cuando llegué a casa– vaciló –en mal estado– continuó con una mueca.

Hermione decidió que no quería saber qué consideraba " _en mal estado_ ".

–Ella se ocupó de mí y luego tuvo la coraje de ir donde Dumbledore, a demandarle con indignación que ella debería convertirse en mi elfina domestica personal.

Su sonrisa volvió de nuevo en pleno vigor.

–Dumbledore me dijo que Elora le había dejado pocas opciones mientras, todo el tiempo al hablarle, se mantenía muy cortés. Elora definitivamente tiene una mente propia.

Bebieron el resto del té en silencio. De repente, una alarma chirriante hizo que Snape literalmente saltara de su silla. Hermione comenzó a reírse, con un movimiento de su varita desactivó la alarma y apagó las llamas de su caldero.

–Lo siento, profesor– dijo. –Debería haberle advertido que había puesto un cronómetro en la poción. Tiendo a perder la noción del tiempo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

–Bueno, al menos sabemos que tus reflejos siguen siendo buenos– bromeó.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada, haciéndola reír un poco más. Se sorprendió con lo cómoda que se sentía en su presencia. Mientras lo veía abrir una puerta de gabinete para botellas vacías, ella fue a coger un cucharón de un gancho en la pared.

Hermione notó que ellos, juntos trabajaban bien; Snape llenando las botellas y ella sellando y etiquetándolas. En un momento dado sus dedos hicieron contacto cuando Snape le entregó una botella recién llena. Una sensación de hormigueo le atravesó los dedos y subió a su brazo.

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas selló y etiquetó la botella antes de mirarle, sólo para ver que él ya la estaba mirando. Sus oscuros ojos la estaban estudiando con lo que ella pensaba, era una leve confusión. Se acercó más y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Hermione sintió que su aliento se quedaba atrapado en su garganta mientras los ojos de ambos se conectaban. La mano de él mano descansaba en la base de su cuello, su pulgar ociosamente dibujaba círculos en su piel.

–Deberías llamarme Severus– dijo suavemente –Hermione.

Hermione cerró los ojos y exhaló. El sonido de su nombre en su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal y que le calentara desde el interior.

Ella tuvo que suprimir un sonido de protesta cuando de repente él se alejó. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de concentrarse. Él se había ido a su propio caldero, removió su contenido un par de veces antes de apagar las llamas y prepararse para embotellar la poción. Todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después, Hermione apenas podía recordar el resto de la tarde del sábado. Ella sabía que habían limpiado sus estaciones, tomado un pequeño descanso para beber té en silencio y luego ambos empezaron una nueva poción. Nada más extraordinario había ocurrido, pero todavía sentía que le faltaba algo importante.

Era como si algo hubiera cambiado, pero ella no podía comprender que era. Sus propias reacciones la confundieron y la sorprendieron. Recordó mirarlo cada pocos minutos tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido exactamente.

Lo único que sabía era que no le importaba tenerlo tan cerca, ni mucho menos. Olía a especias, y algo que Hermione sólo podía identificar como _varonil_. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando hacia la nada. Afortunadamente, sus colegas estaban acostumbrados a que ella se retirara de una conversación pensando en alguna referencia o una teoría.

Sí sólo supieran qué, no, quién, estaba en su mente ahora.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Cuando Hermione se había ido, Elora apareció frente a él y simplemente sonrió, aparentemente muy divertido. Él la fulminó con la mirada pero ella se rió de eso y desapareció junto con los restos del té. Severus apretó el puente de su nariz. No entendía cómo podía haber permitido que todo eso sucediera.

La pequeña chispa eléctrica que había resultado de sus dedos que tocaban el suyo lo había tomado desprevenido. La había mirado y había visto que ella también lo notó. El ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y el repentino temblor en sus manos fueron suficientes para alertar sus sentidos de espía.

No había notado que la estaba mirando hasta que ella lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa. De nuevo vio el oro que cubría sus pupilas. Con el pelo recogido en un moño, su rostro parecía un poco más anguloso, más nítido, destacando los puntos fuertes de su carácter.

Un mechón de cabello había escapado una vez más de su confinamiento y antes de que él lo supiera se había acercado para colocarlo detrás de su oreja, justo como él había querido hacer antes. Ahí mismo decidió que no le gustaba que ella todavía lo llamara profesor y por lo tanto la había invitado a que lo llamara Severus, añadiendo su propio nombre como una idea tardía.

Cuando había suspirado, había sentido un impulso casi incontrolable de besarla y él se había retirado rápidamente para no caer el impulso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su mano se había quedado en la base de su cuello hasta entonces. Había usado su propia poción como excusa para alejarse de ella y componerse.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Él nunca había perdido el control de sí mismo de esa manera antes (sin contar su juventud, por supuesto). Sin duda se había dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba con confusión, pero volvió a ponerse su máscara de frialdad, sin mostrar sus propios pensamientos y emociones, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en su biblioteca. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría el rostro de Hermione cuando descubriera este lugar, pero rápidamente se alejó del pensamiento. Allí estaba ella de nuevo, como si nunca se hubiera apartado de su mente. Le pareció agravante pero sorprendentemente no desagradable tenerla allí.

También ahuyentó ese pensamiento y ciegamente agarró un libro de los estantes, esperando que alguna lectura le distrajera. Resultó ser un libro sobre los posibles efectos secundarios de ciertas pociones e ingredientes de pociones.

Esto le hizo pensar en algo más que necesitaba resolver. Él maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que el tren de pensamiento volvía a conducir hacia Hermione. Necesitaba preguntarle dónde y cómo planeaba luchar contra su adicción.

Severus no tardó en darse cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba evitando. ¿Le había asustado su comportamiento? Trató de atraparla en los pasillos pero siempre logró escapar de él o de estar acompañado por un colega o un estudiante.

Él la admiró a regañadientes por ello. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de adelantarse para aparecer aparentemente de la nada y sus años de trabajo como espía sólo había perfeccionado esta capacidad. Consideró simplemente ir a sus aposentos en la noche, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si realmente la había asustado no quería empeorar las cosas. Y si tenía que ser franco consigo mismo, no confiaba en que pudiera evitar repetir el incidente.

Cuando la carga de trabajo se incremento con la supervisión de exámenes, calificando los pobres viales con lo que los estudiantes llamaban pociones y calmando algunos sobre estresados Slytherins; le hicieron darse por vencido en su persecución por Hermione.

Dos días después de los últimos exámenes, caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando alguien con una absurda cantidad de libros se le acercó y casi cayó. Sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron estabilizar a la persona ahora identificada como Hermione y congelar los libros en el aire en un solo movimiento fluido. Ignoró el hormigueo en la mano que sostenía a Hermione en el codo. Cuando ella estaba firmemente de pie de nuevo la soltó rápidamente. Él se burló.

–¿Todas esas lecturas te volvieron ciega?

Hermione se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo. –Lo siento profesor, no estaba prestando atención.

Alzó una ceja. –Obviamente –dijo con voz de obviedad.

–Lo siento– repitió sacando los libros congelados del aire. –Severus – agregó al final. Tan suavemente casi pasó desapercibido para él.

El efecto que tuvo sobre él fue extraordinario y profundamente inquietante. Él vaciló y la observó apilar el último de los libros flotantes en sus brazos.

–Hay algo que me gustaría conocer señorita Granger– dijo.

Ella lo miró interrogativamente. Bajó la voz, dándose cuenta de que todavía estaban de pie en el pasillo.

–¿Dónde estabas planeando lidiar con los efectos de la rehabilitación?

–Oh– dijo con ligera mirada de guardia– todavía no he pensado mucho en eso para ser honesta, supongo que simplemente me quedaré aquí para ver qué pasa.

Ella le sonrió. Él la miró, exasperado.

–¿No estás hablando en serio?– le preguntó.

–¿Por qué? Dijiste que no era la gran cosa.

Él la miraba con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan inteligente tomar una decisión tan estúpida? Ella movió los pies, obviamente nerviosa bajo su mirada. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Iba a arrepentirse de esto, pero se sentía un poco culpable por haber subestimado los síntomas.

–Eso no va a hacer, usted viene a casa conmigo para rehabilitación.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

–¡Qué!– gritó, dejando caer de nuevo sus libros.

Hermione apenas notó cómo Snape volvía a congelarlos en el aire.

–Realmente deberías aprender a cuidar mejor esos libros– jadeó.

Hermione parpadeó, aturdida en silencio. Ella lo había estado evitando y cuando se topó con él, literalmente, esperaba una incómoda conversación sobre el _incidente de pociones_ , no esto, fuera lo que fuese.

–Pero, cómo, pero, tú, pero...– tartamudeó. Su cerebro parecía que había detenido por completo y ahora se estaba reiniciando. Ella parpadeó un poco más. Entonces su enojo emergió en ella.

–¿Perdón? ¿Pero en que estabas pensando? ¿Dándome ordenes? No puedes simplemente decirme qué hacer, tú eres...

Ella tropezó mientras él la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el aula vacía más cercana. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que los libros flotantes los seguían obedientemente. Cerró la puerta y le puso un silenciador antes de dirigirse a ella.

–Señorita Granger.

–¡No me digas señorita Granger, ya no soy tu estudiante, no puedes ir a ordenarme! ¿Y si tengo planes?

–Simplemente dijiste que no.

–¡Eso no tiene sentido!– su voz sonó aguda. –No estás en condiciones de tomar una decisión así, ¡ni hablar sin consultarme!

–¡Señorita Granger!– él la interrumpió.

Ella cruzó los brazos y comenzó a golpear su pie en el suelo. Lo miró furiosa.

–Aunque no me sorprendería que seas tan adversa para pasar un tiempo tan largo conmigo, alguien tendrá que vigilarte.

Hermione sintió un poco de inquietud al oírle expresar su renuencia así. En realidad, para su propia sorpresa, no le importaba que fuera a pasar el verano con él. Era el hecho de que simplemente había decidido por ella lo que la había dejado en paz. Pero no había manera de que ella lo corrigiera.

–¿Por qué?– ella le devolvió el golpe.

Él la miraba atentamente.

–Los ataques de pánico y las convulsiones pueden ser muy graves.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Él suspiró.

–Podría haber subestimado ligeramente la gravedad de los síntomas de abstinencia.

–¡Estás loco– repitió ella otra vez. –¿Dijiste que no eran grandes cosas? ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme así?

–¿Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir?– él respondió.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿Había intentado una broma? Ella se aclaró la garganta.

–Voy a pensar en ello– dijo, agarrando sus libros y marchando hacia la puerta.

–Hermione– la llamó.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida por el uso de su nombre dado la situación. Había una mirada en sus ojos que no podía descifrar.

–Tienes que estar vigilada– dijo– y honestamente creo que soy el más cualificado para interpretar tus síntomas.

Ella lo miró un momento antes de asentir y salir. Su enojo aún latía a fuego lento, se dirigió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de los pocos estudiantes que pasó, ni cómo se escabulleron fuera de su camino después de una mirada a su rostro. Cerró de golpe la puerta.

–¡Como se atreve!– pensó.

Dejó caer sus libros sobre la mesa, su deseo de leer se había evaporado.

–¡Como se atreve!– Pensó de nuevo.

Necesitaba pensar racionalmente. Tal vez una buena taza de té la calmaría. Realmente sentía ganas de encontrar a Severus de nuevo y de convertirlo en el olvido. Ella resopló.

–No tendría ninguna oportunidad– pensó para sí misma– probablemente no sería capaz de pegarle aunque lo atacara mientras dormía. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

–Sería divertido intentarlo sin embargo.

Ya sintiéndose algo calmada, se acomodó en una cómoda silla con su té. Todavía estaba molesta de que le hubiera mentido acerca de la severidad de los síntomas de abstinencia que iba a tener. El pensamiento la llenó de temor. Si hubiese mentido, ¿qué tan malo sería? ¿Y por qué había mentido?

Ella apartó esos pensamientos a favor de los asuntos más apremiantes. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si realmente necesitaba ser observada, los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no lo harían. Pensó en las personas a las que podía preguntar algo así.

Sus padres todavía estaban en Australia, desconocen su existencia y por lo tanto no son una opción. Sintió una punzada de culpa cuando pensó en ellos. Ella había estado planeando devolver su memoria durante el verano, pero ahora no estaba segura de que sería una opción. Parpadeó para luchar contra las lágrimas que se le formaban en los ojos.

Harry y Ginny fueron rápidamente arrancados de su lista de cuidadores. Acababan de mudarse juntos y seguramente sólo se interpondría. Ron también fue eliminado por ser, bueno, Ron. Otra opción era Molly Weasley, pero Hermione no quería poner tensión en la matriarca Weasley. Sentía que la pérdida de Fred todavía estaba fresca para que ella le preguntara algo así. Hermione gimió al darse cuenta de que su última opción disponible era Snape.

–¡Tienes que ser un broma!– dijo en voz alta.

Con un suspiro empezó a examinar minuciosamente la opción. Dioses, ni siquiera sabía dónde iba durante el verano. ¿Se quedaba en Hogwarts o tenía una casa en alguna parte? Ella se decidió por la segunda opción puesto que él había declarado que _iba a casa con él_.

Eso significaba que llegaría a un lugar desconocido con un hombre que apenas conocía por un tiempo no especificado.

Una parte de ella tembló ante la idea. Seguramente eso era una receta para el desastre. Extrañamente, otra parte de ella no estaba preocupada por eso. Su mente vagaba por aquel sábado por la tarde. Todavía no había averiguado lo que había sucedido entonces. Sabía que desde aquella tarde fatídica no podía dejar de pensar en él, de que sus largos dedos le cepillaban el cabello, de lo cerca que estuvieran y de cómo quería que todo volviera a suceder.

Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de detener su tren de pensamiento. No, ir con él definitivamente no era una buena idea. Pero de nuevo, no tenía otra opción.

–¿Confío en él?– se preguntó.

Una vez más, se sorprendió cuando la respuesta resultó ser un rotundo _Sí_.

–¿Cómo puedo seguir confiando en él después de que me mintió de esa manera?– pensó. –¡Me tengo que estar volviendo loca!

¿Pero no se lo impondría como a Molly? ¿No era la matriarca Weasley la mejor opción entonces? Cuando Hermione se estaba preparando para irse a la cama, ella todavía no había resuelto su dilema.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El sueño de la noche no trajo una solución, Hermione pasó el desayuno jugando con su comida y mirando repetidamente hacia Severus. Él atrapó su mirada una vez y simplemente levantó una ceja. Hermione luchó contra el impulso de gruñir.

Decidió que iba a correr por el Bosque Prohibido. Tal vez la mente simple de su forma animal le permitiría tomar la decisión que ya había escogido pero que se negaba a reconocer. Hermione caminó rápidamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y llamó a la puerta. Hagrid parecía feliz de verla y le ofreció una taza de té.

–No, gracias Hagrid– Hermione respondió – estaba pensando en una corrida en el bosque ¿Te importaría si dejé mis vestiduras de maestros y me transformé aquí? Hay demasiados estudiantes y no quiero ser vista.

–¡Por supuesto por supuesto!

Hermione sonrió. –Gracias, Hagrid.

Dejó la túnica en una de las enormes sillas y se concentró en su forma animal. Pronto había un pequeño lince de pie en su lugar. Como siempre, Hermione quedó momentáneamente abrumada por la fuerza de sus sentidos animales. Podía oír la gigantesca concha de calamar alrededor de sus tentáculos y las risitas de los niños que estaban siendo salpicados. Sus oídos se crisparon y su cola chasqueó.

Ella trotó después de Hagrid y salió de la puerta trasera cuando él la abrió. Una vez en el bosque empezó a correr. A ella le encantaba la velocidad y la fuerza que tenía cuando se transformaba en un lince. Sus patas no hacían ruido en el suave suelo del bosque y sus rápidos reflejos le impidieron tropezar con obstáculos.

Después de algunos minutos vio un pequeño claro. Encontró un lugar soleado en el borde y se acurrucó para tomar el sol. Con la cabeza en las patas delanteras, suavemente comenzó a girar de placer. Sus pensamientos pronto se volvieron al dilema que le rondaba. Como ella había esperado, su mente animal tenía menos problemas con el tema. Principalmente centrada en la auto-preservación, rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con Severus, en que él era la mejor opción para guiarla a través del proceso.

Ahora sólo estaba la cuestión de cuándo y dónde decírselo. Odiaba tener que decirle que tenía razón, de nuevo. Eventualmente se decidió a contarle el martes después del desayuno. Le daría la ilusión de que tenía que pensar en él un poco más de lo que hizo, pero le daría tiempo suficiente para hacer algunos arreglos adicionales que eran necesarios. Los estudiantes saldrían el viernes por la mañana y después de algunas tareas finales y una pequeña reunión de "fin de año escolar" durante el almuerzo, los maestros tenían libertad para irse.

Satisfecha con su decisión Hermione se enrolló la cola alrededor de sí misma y decidió tomar una siesta.

El martes después del desayuno Hermione esperó a Severus en el pasillo. Aunque ella había decidido que este era el mejor curso de acción, todavía estaba en la agitación de pensar al respecto. Parte de ella estaba mortificada por el arreglo de vida y su otra parte estaba absolutamente emocionada.

Ella se sacudió de su aparentemente interminable contemplación cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre que ella estaba esperando apareció. El se detuvo.

–Señorita Granger.

–Profesor– respondió ella. Respiró hondo. –Me inclino a aceptar tu oferta.

No mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras. Después de un minuto de silencio, Hermione comenzó a inquietarse e inconscientemente se mordía el labio.

–Muy bien señorita Granger– dijo Severus finalmente. –Te espero en las puertas de la entrada a las dos de la tarde, el viernes, Elora se ocupará de tu equipaje, me aparearé.

Se volvió y se alejó.

–Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo esperado– pensó Hermione.

Había esperado al menos un comentario sarcástico. Se encogió de hombros y salió del castillo. Tenía un servicio de patrulla afuera, durante las próximas dos horas.

Los días previos al viernes pasaban tranquilamente. El jueves por la noche Hermione empacó sus cosas, cuidadosamente manteniendo su mente lejos de donde estaría en menos de 24 horas. En cambio, se centró en los acontecimientos del día siguiente.

Después del desayuno, los estudiantes se iban al tren. Algunos maestros debían acompañarlos, el jefe de las casas debía revisar las salas comunes para decomisar objetos y / o bromas, y los maestros restantes debían explorar el castillo y los terrenos.

A las 12:30 hubo una última reunión informal de almuerzo de los profesores, después de lo cual fueron libres para salir. Algunos se quedaron en Hogwarts, la profesora Sprout, la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, por ejemplo. La mayoría sin embargo se fue para las vacaciones, como el profesor Snape.

–¡No!– Hermione pensó: –No pienses en eso.

Pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, su mente seguía volviendo allí.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Toda la mañana del viernes estuvo actuando muy nerviosa. Revisó sus habitaciones tres veces para artículos olvidados, desempacó y volvió a empacar su equipaje y luego revisó sus habitaciones una vez más. A las 13:50 de la tarde comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas principales.

En el camino intentó componer una cara neutral en su rostro. Ella sabía que estaba fallando miserablemente, y que sin duda miraría directamente a través de ella, pero sintió que podía intentarlo. Al acercarse a las puertas, vio a una figura vestida de negro de pie en espera. Se volvió para mirarla una vez que estuvo dentro del alcance auditivo. Podía ver que la estaba evaluando e hizo un poco más de esfuerzo en mantener su rostro neutral.

–Profesor– le saludó.

–Señorita Granger– respondió.

Le tendió el brazo derecho. Hermione apoyó su brazo sobre el suyo, sujetándolo por la muñeca. Ella se sorprendió cuando sintió su mano izquierda cubriendo la suya, manteniéndola firmemente en su lugar. Hermione sólo tuvo un momento corto para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento antes de que las náuseas y la compresión de la aparición los transportara a otra parte.

Desembarcaron en el borde de un bosque, al lado de un camino que conducía al interior de el. No había casa a la vista. Hermione miró a su alrededor confundida.

–Tendremos que caminar un poco– comentó Snape– las guardias aún no están conectadas a ti y te habrían tirado. Entre otras cosas.

Se puso en el bosque. Hermione sintió que su muñeca se deslizaba de su mano y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella todavía la sostenía. Luchando contra su rubor, caminó tras su antiguo profesor.

–¿Quiero saber qué quieres decir con otras cosas?– preguntó después de algún tiempo.

Él miró en su dirección, una sonrisa perversa en su cara. Hermione supuso que no lo gustaría saber. Después de lo que había sido a unos dos kilómetros de caminata, Snape se detuvo y le indicó a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo. Sin preámbulos comenzó a agitar su varita murmurando y cantando hechizos a lo largo del camino. Hermione admiró su habilidad y su eficiente pero elegante travesía.

Ella se sorprendió cuando terminó con un golpe cerrado de su varita en su cabeza. A unos 200 metros frente a ella se materializó una cabaña.

–¡Oh!– exclamó ella. –Parece... acogedor– pensó.

La idea era tan extraña en relación con Snape que su mente tenía dificultades para progresar.

–¿Vienes o vas a quedarte allí de pie?

Hermione parpadeó y vio que ya estaba en la puerta. Ella corrió hacia él, una disculpa en sus labios pero él la detuvo.

–No había necesidad de correr, señorita Granger.

 _¿Cómo se las arregla para hacerme sentir tan inadecuada con una sola oración?_ Hermione pensó.

–Coloca la mano en la puerta al abrirla– prosiguió Snape.

Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaron y sintió un cosquilleo cuando se abrió la puerta. Se reveló un pequeño pasillo. Había una alfombra en el suelo, una escalera a su derecha y tres puertas. Podía apreciar cómo la estructura de madera de la cabaña dejó visible parte del diseño interior.

 _Acogedor,_ decidió, era todavía la palabra más adecuada para describirlo.

Elora apareció en la existencia para hacerse cargo de sus abrigos.

–Bienvenida a Spinners End– dijo Snape formalmente. –Ahora tienes acceso a todas las habitaciones, eres libre de ir y venir como quieras.

–Gracias– respondió Hermione. –Tengo la sensación de que tienes bastantes colecciones de hechizos en este lugar.

Snape la miró. –Fui un espía durante mucho tiempo, señorita Granger; como sabes, era necesario– hizo una pausa– y los viejos hábitos mueren con fuerza.

–Por supuesto– respondió Hermione, sintiéndose rechazada y preocupándose por su labio inferior.

Ella lo oyó soltar un pequeño suspiro. _Buen trabajo Hermione, pensó para sí misma_. _¡Estás en su casa por menos de cinco minutos y ya estás exasperando al hombre!_

Snape señaló la puerta que había debajo de la escalera. –Abajo están mi estudio y mi laboratorio privado.

Él volvió a mirarla, dándole una mirada que le haría temblar en los primeros años.

–Primera regla Señorita Granger: No pase por esa puerta a menos que sea invitada o tenga mi consentimiento explícito. Si estoy ahí abajo y usted me necesita puede llamar, oiré.

Hermione asintió, sin confiar en sí misma para comentar.

–A través de aquí está la cocina.

Ella lo siguió a través de la puerta del medio y sonrió a la cocina pequeña pero práctica con una mesa redonda y una vista más impresionante del bosque. Había una puerta que conducía a un jardín bien cuidado.

–El desayuno es a las ocho, el almuerzo alrededor de las 12:30 y el restaurante a las 19 horas– comentó Snape.

Hermione asintió de nuevo. Atravesó la puerta del otro lado de la cocina.

–La sala de estar.

Apenas le dio tiempo para apreciar el cómodo sofá y sillones delante de una gran chimenea. Vislumbró una alfombra y una mesa de café antes de que volviera a llamar su atención.

–Y esto sin duda se convertirá en su escondite favorito durante su estancia– dijo. Hermione no sabía si estaba siendo sarcástico o no. Sin embargo, no podía importarle menos cuando abrió la puerta y reveló una biblioteca de dos pisos.

Observó cómo sus ojos se abrían y llenos de anticipación al abrir la puerta de su biblioteca. Ella reaccionó exactamente como él había esperado, tropezando en su afán de entrar y echar un vistazo a los libros. Adorable realmente. Suprimió una sonrisa. Luego, mentalmente se abofeteó por ambas reacciones.

La observó caminar entre las estanterías de libros, su dedo trazando las ataduras como lo habían hecho en su habitación privada. Desde que le había dado la opción de quedarse en su casa para recibir tratamiento, estaba confundido por su propia indecisión, tanto si quería que aceptara como si no. No es que alguna vez lo admitiera en voz alta.

La felicidad cuando aceptó le había golpeado completamente el equilibrio. Se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Por otra parte, mirando desde su perspectiva, vivir con el profesor de pociones no sería una previsión feliz. Por segunda vez aquella tarde dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

 _Espero que esto no se convierta en un hábito_ , pensó.

Pero de alguna manera, con Hermione alrededor, sinceramente dudaba que pudiera escapar de ella. Caminó hacia la escalera de caracol en el otro extremo de la habitación.

–Vamos señorita Granger, habrá mucho tiempo más tarde para que absorbas más conocimientos como la esponja que es.

No miró hacia atrás para ver su reacción, pero ascendió la escalera. El sonido de sus movimientos le decía que seguía. Severus continuó su recorrido por la casa abriendo la puerta del pasillo del primer piso. Señaló la puerta de su habitación.

–No hace falta decir que no debes entrar.

Al final del pasillo señaló la puerta del baño.

–Compartido así que por favor, no olvides bloquearlo, señorita Granger.

Estaba encantado cuando una mirada sorprendida cruzó su rostro y ella comenzó a sonrojarse.

–Y este será tu cuarto durante toda tu estancia– dijo mientras abría la última puerta.

–Elora ya ha puesto tu equipaje en la habitación, te veré en la cocina.

Con una inclinación de cabeza giró y bajó las escaleras al pasillo de abajo. Se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir a esta situación.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Hermione lo observó y se volvió su vista hacia la habitación. Era pequeño pero acogedor. A su derecha había una chimenea y una gran cama con revestimientos verdes. Una alfombra en color plata y un compartimiento del salón donde podía sentarse frente al fuego. Bajo la ventana frente a ella había un escritorio y a su izquierda había un armario. Las paredes estaban pintadas en colores neutros.

–Siempre el Slytherin– pensó Hermione después de ver el verde y el plateado.

Con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, levantó su varita y cambió las capas de la cama y la alfombra al color rojo y bronce, el oro era demasiado llamativo en la pequeña habitación. Sabía que Severus se iría frenético cuando lo viera. Antagonizar a su anfitrión no era la mejor idea, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Notó su maletero en un rincón y comenzó a desempacar. Mientras estaba poniendo sus libros en los estantes de la pared que bordeaba el pasillo, pensó que no los necesitaría. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro pensando en la biblioteca. No había esperado que eso fuera un eufemismo.

Lanzando un rápido Tempus, vio que todavía tenía un par de horas antes de cenar. Sin saber dónde estaba Snape, decidió ir a buscar un libro al azar y leer en su recién adornada cama.

Cuando tuvo que dirigirse abajo para la cena Hermione estaba feliz de que habia puesto una alarma. Estaba leyendo un libro fascinante sobre aritmancia y probablemente habría olvidado completamente el restaurante sin él.

Con más que un poco de temor bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Snape ya estaba presente, girando un vaso de vino tinto. Elora obviamente estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Pollo con patatas y zanahorias, observó Hermione.

–Buenas noches– Snape la saludó, mirándola por el borde de su copa de vino.

La mirada envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y ella recordó por qué lo había estado evitando después del incidente de elaboración. Si ella era sincera consigo misma, quería que él permaneciera tan cerca de ella como lo había sido ese día. ¡Y ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo que él!

Se preguntó si estaría usando su túnica de maestro durante todo el verano, o si se relajaría.

–Buenas noches– contestó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Tan pronto como se sentó, Elora sirvió la cena y comieron en silencio. Una vez terminada Hermione se levantó automáticamente para limpiar la mesa, sólo para ser bloqueado por el elfo doméstico.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Hermione se sorprendió por la áspera pero evidente voz femenina del elfo.

–¿Ehm, limpiar la mesa?– dijo ella vacilante.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sonrisa en la cara de Snape. Los estaba observando y aparentemente disfrutando. Elora le había puesto las manos en las caderas.

–¿Cree que soy incapaz de hacer mi trabajo?

–¡Por supuesto no!– Hermione respondió rápidamente– yo solo quería...

–¿Cree que puede hacerlo mejor que yo?

Hermione se puso pálida. –No, no, yo... pero...

–¡Siéntese!– ordenó Elora.

Hermione rápidamente se sentó y entregó los platos que estaba sosteniendo a la elfina. Ella parpadeó consternada en dirección a Snape. El hombre sonreía en su vino, obviamente muy divertido.

–Tendrás que perdonar a nuestra huésped Elora– dijo– ella es una bruja nacida de muggles.

–Bueno, ahora lo sabe– fue la respuesta de la elfina.

Snape empezó a reír, sorprendiendo profundamente a Hermione. Observó cómo cambiaba al hombre por completo. Se había ido el severo profesor de antes y ahora había un hombre algo oscuro pero relajado. Hermione decidió que le gustaba esa risa de Severus Snape.

Tan hipnotizada como estaba, no se dio cuenta de la breve mirada y sabía sonrisa que la elfina doméstica le lanzaba. Al bajar de su ensueño, Snape la miró.

–Tengo algunas preguntas para usted, señorita Granger– dijo.

–Por favor, llámame Hermione– intercedió Hermione.

Algo parpadeó a través de los ojos de Snape, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera descifrarlo.

–Hermione– repitió. Cerró brevemente los ojos. –¿Supongo que conoces todos los posibles efectos de la abstinencia?– preguntó.

–Sí.

–Nombralos, por favor.

Levantó una ceja y él levantó una en modo de reto. Con un suspiro, Hermione cedió.

–Insomnio, pesadillas, dolores de cabeza, convulsiones, ataques de pánico, ansiedad y cortos estallidos de amnesia.

El asintió. –¿Te das cuenta de que salir por tu cuenta no será una opción hasta que estéa completamente rehabilitada?

–Soy consciente de eso.

–¿Qué le dijiste a tus amigos?

–Que voy a viajar.

–¿No esperan que escriba?

Hermione resopló. –El sobre de la lechuza no viene exactamente con una estampilla del lugar– ella comentó– Podran manejar la situación sin mí.

Los labios de Snape se estremecieron ante la observación. –Ese toque de Slytherin da algo que hacer– murmuró. –¿Quieres otra poción esta noche?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. –No, gracias profesor, no sirve de nada– respondió.

Snape asintió y se levantó de su silla. –Estaré en mi estudio si me necesitas– dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

En el umbral se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección a Hermione.

–Y Hermione– dijo en voz baja– recuerdo haberte invitado a que me llamara Severus".

Hermione tomó un gran trago de su vino. Su comentario tenía todo tipo de efectos sobre ella.

Se dio cuenta de que la elfina la miraba y se volvió hacia la pequeña criatura. Elora sonrió burlonamente, igual que su amo.

–Agradables las redecoraciones de tu habitación– dijo la elfina antes de desaparecer.

Hermione soltó un suspiro. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un largo par de semanas, por más de una razón.

Le tomó al cuerpo de Hermione dos días antes de que se enterara de que ya no le proporcionaba la poción que ansiaba. Fueron dos días tranquilos.

Descubrió que el atuendo de verano de Severus existía, con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Definitivamente fue una mejora en las ropas de los maestros. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para olvidar que su primera reacción ante este nuevo Severus, fue pensar que se veía sexy.

Después del desayuno Severus siempre desapareció a su estudio. Hermione pasó su tiempo en la biblioteca o en el jardín, simplemente disfrutando del aire exterior y del sol. Por la noche, Severus se había reunido con ella en la biblioteca para leer, escogiendo la butaca mientras ella se acurrucaba en un rincón del sofá.

El tercer día Hermione trató de persuadir a Elora para que le dejara hornear galletas. Después de un golpe de cabeza bien intencionado, habían acordado que Hermione estuviera cocinando mientras Elora la ayudaba y limpiaba después de ella.

Mientras iba repartiendo las galletas en una bandeja para hornear, Hermione de repente se congeló y parpadeó.

–¿Señorita Hermione?– Elora preguntó, –¿Está todo bien?

Hermione movió la cabeza hacia el elfo y gritó.

–¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Severus estaba repasando sus notas cuando de repente Elora apareció junto a él.

–¡El maestro debe venir rápido!

Sin previo aviso, la elfina agarró su brazo y los transfirió a la cocina. Un sonido de lloriqueo lo alertó. Se giró para ver a Hermione presionándose en una esquina de la cocina, con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo todo lo posible por ser más pequeña.

–Hermione– dijo, acercándose un paso.

Ella gimió de nuevo. –¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Severus se volvió hacia Elora. –¿Que pasó?

–No estoy segura, maestro. De repente se congeló. Cuando le pregunté si estaba bien, se volvió y comenzó a gritar. Seguía preguntando qué soy.

Hubo una breve pausa.

–¿Hay defensas antiaparición en el lugar, maestro?

–Sí, las coloqué el día que llegamos.

Hubo otra pausa mientras ambos miraban a Hermione. Ella los miraba con grandes ojos asustados, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ellos. Le dolió a Severus ver a la valiente Gryffindor en ese estado.

–Quizás deberías mantenerte fuera de la cocina hasta que esto se resuelva– le dijo a Elora – obviamente no recuerda cómo es el elfo de una casa.

Con un movimiento de cabeza y un chasquido de sus dedos, Elora desapareció.

–Hermione– dijo Severus acercándose un paso más.

Hermione entró en pánico. –No, no, por favor no me lastimes, por favor, por favor no.

Ella estaba agarrando su brazo. De repente, Severus lo entendió.

–Malfoy Manor– pensó. Se dejó caer sobre sus ancas. –No voy a lastimarte– dijo.

–¿Quién eres tú?

–Mi nombre es Severus Snape, yo fui tu profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él se acercó más. –Puedes confiar en mi.

Hermione resopló. –Como si dijeras eso aunque no pudiera confiar en ti.

Severus cerró los ojos irritado y extrañamente orgulloso de ella. –A veces eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien– dijopequeña sabelotodo.

Esa parecía ser la palabra clave. Hermione parpadeó igual que una lechuza.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el piso? ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

Severus casi se rió de la avalancha de preguntas.

–Tuviste un lapso de pérdida de memoria– él se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. –¿Recuerdas dónde estás?

Ella tomó su mano y se levantó. –Sí, lo recuerdo.

Él levantó una ceja. –Complaceme.

Sus ojos se ensancharon por un momento pero luego sonrió tristemente. –Estoy en Spinners End, tu casa, para rehabilitación.

Él asintió y se puso serio. –Tengo una pregunta.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

–De vuelta en Hogwarts, cuando estábamos discutiendo tu punto de vista sobre la poción para dormir sin sueños, también discutimos brevemente tus sueños.

Hermione asintió y ladeó la cabeza.

–Los otros sueños, en los que estás a punto de sufrir una muerte espantosa, ¿se referían a Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione palideció considerablemente y dio un paso atrás, el miedo parpadeando en sus ojos. Se apoyó contra la pared en la que había chocado y miró hacia abajo.

–Sí– respondió ella en silencio, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Severus la contempló por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que este miedo a menudo volvería a surgir en las próximas semanas.

–Necesitas una taza de té– afirmó y se volvió.

Elora apareció en el mostrador de la cocina. Él la fulminó con la mirada, a punto de decir algo sobre el significado de "mantenerse alejada de la cocina", pero fue interrumpido.

–¿Qué? Dijiste 'té'. No estarías hablando de té si todavía estuviera enloqueciendo– dijo la elfina sin rodeos.

Quería darle una respuesta mordaz, pero se contuvo cuando escuchó la risa tintineante de Hermione. Tal vez podría dejar pasar esta, pensó.

–Es como si la amnesia hubiera abierto las puertas del infierno– pensó Hermione una semana después.

No había tenido una noche de sueño decente desde ese día. O apenas dormía o tenía pesadillas. Ella realmente esperaba que esto último desapareciera con los otros síntomas, de lo contrario todo habría sido nada.

Por la mañana tenía dolores de cabeza que la dividían, haciéndola increíblemente gruñona. Sin embargo, Severus se negó a darle una poción, diciendo que solo interferiría con los síntomas y no la ayudaría en absoluto. Por la noche ella se pondría ansiosa. Temiendo las cosas más ridículas, incapaz de mantenerse concentrada en su libro y paseando frente al fuego.

La mayoría de las veces, Severus estaba presente cuando la ansiedad le invadía. Siempre hablaba con ella, le preguntaba qué le molestaba y le aseguraba que todo iría bien. Se la pasaba preguntándole qué estaba leyendo o cuál era su opinión sobre algo que él mismo leía. Una vez él simplemente le había pedido que nombrara los ingredientes y las instrucciones de preparación de la poción multijugos, todo mientras le sonreía burlonamente. Hermione estaba segura de que su sonrojo había llegado a las raíces de su cabello. Sin embargo, no podía negar su profunda y deliciosa voz, y los tonos seguros lograron calmarla en todas y cada una de las ocasiones.

Era un día lluvioso y se sentía un poco helado en que Hermione sacudió su varita para encender la chimenea. Ella gritó cuando explotó un enorme fuego rugiente, quemando la pared y la alfombra. Elora inmediatamente apareció y extinguió las llamas.

–¿Qué hiciste?– preguntó la elfina iracunda.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a la chimenea y continuó haciéndolo mientras Elora reaparecía, inmediatamente seguida por Severus. Este último miró alrededor de la habitación. Ella lo escuchó murmurar algo en la naturaleza de 'sangrientos Gryffindors'. Él la miró.

–¿Que pasó?– preguntó.

–No lo sé– dijo Hermione por tercera vez, mirándolo.

–Tenía frío, traté de encender un fuego y de alguna manera explotó.

Miró hacia atrás a las marcas de quemaduras en la pared mientras Severus la contemplaba.

–Inténtalo de nuevo– dijo después de un minuto.

Hermione se sorprendió, pero se levantó y repitió el conjuro. Cuando nada sucedió ella frunció el ceño y lo intentó de nuevo. Por segunda vez explotó un gran incendio. Severus rápidamente extinguió las llamas.

–Otra vez– dijo.

Hermione lo miró e intentó nuevamente. Esta vez se encendió un pequeño fuego. Ella miró a Severus, quién la observaba fijamente.

–¿Esto no te pasó a ti?– ella preguntó.

–No– respondió, tocando sus labios con su dedo.

–¿Y no se supone que esto suceda?

–No.

Ellos se miraban el uno al otro.

–Vas a estudiarme ahora ¿no?– Hermione finalmente suspiró.

–Definitivamente lo haré– respondió. –Necesito investigar un poco. Si tu magia sigue siendo tan errática mañana, haremos algunas pruebas". Sin decir una palabra, se retiró.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y observó a Elora reparar mágicamente la alfombra.

–Lo siento por el daño– se disculpó con la elfina.

–Tonterías, señorita Hermione– respondió Elora– solo trata de no volar la casa".

Hermione se abstuvo de utilizar cualquier magia por el resto del día, temerosa de que de hecho, hiciera estallar la casa. Severus no apareció para cenar. Elora reunió su comida en una bandeja y desapareció.

–Lo siento por ti, señorita Hermione– dijo al regresar.

Hermione comenzó a sentir por sí misma, este presagio nada bueno. Sin embargo, ella podía ver cómo este giro inesperado de los acontecimientos excitaría al hombre y ella no deseaba socavar nada de esa emoción.

Disfrutando su comida, Hermione se preparó para una tarde y una noche difíciles. Sin Severus allí para calmarla, no tenía idea de cuán grave sería su ansiedad. Se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de él.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Hermione se despertó aún más gruñona que de costumbre. Como era de esperar, su noche había sido espesa y apenas había dormido debido al aluvión de pesadillas. Al entrar a la cocina, vio que Severus ya estaba allí.

–Buenos días– dijo, demasiado feliz.

Hermione gruñó algo en respuesta y se volvió hacia Elora. –¿Café?

La elfina sonrió y rápidamente sacó una humeante taza de la bebida solicitada. Mientras tomaba un sorbo, vio que Severus ya había terminado su desayuno y la miraba fijamente.

Ella suspiró. –Solo espera hasta que la cafeína se ponga en marcha y yo estaré a tu disposición.

Se untó un pan con mantequilla para brindar y comenzó a mordisquearlo. Una vez que terminó su café ella dejó escapar otro suspiro de resignación.

–Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Le indicó que lo siga afuera. –¿Tu magia todavía sigue erratica?

–No tengo idea, no he intentado nada desde ayer.

Asentió y señaló un tronco en el medio del jardín. –Intenta levitar eso– solicitó.

No pasó mucho tiempo para determinar que su magia estaba realmente quieta mientras el tronco volaba alto en el aire. Severus se conjuró a la silla, el pergamino y una pluma autoentintada. Hizo que levitara el tronco unas veces más, la hizo prenderle fuego y luego explotarlo. Conjuró algunos cojines y le pidió que los convocara y se deshiciera de ellos. Le hizo llenar un montón de vasos con agua, usar un hechizo de secado después de que los había vaciado y luego repararlos después de haberlos aplastado en el suelo.

Las asignaciones siguieron llegando y todo el tiempo él seguía garabateando. Hermione asumió que estaba manteniendo sus estadísticas. Algunas veces ella falló los experimentos dramáticamente. Como el día anterior, el tronco explotó en el fuego, ardió pero no se quemó en absoluto, ni nada entre medio. Estaba feliz de que Severus hubiera puesto un encantamiento protector alrededor de ellos cuando le pidió que explotara el tronco. En un momento dado, ella lo había volado a tantas piezas que incluso él no podría repararlo nunca más. Su encanto de secado había fundido uno de los vasos.

Hermione había esperado que al almuerzo le diera un descanso, pero se decepcionó cuando Severus le pidió a Elora que lo sirviera afuera. Mientras comían, la plagó con un aluvión de preguntas. ¿Su magia se había comportado de forma extraña mientras tomaba la poción? ¿Hizo magia accidental mientras soñaba? ¿Ha notado algo inusual en los últimos días? Y así.

Después del almuerzo, las pruebas comenzaron nuevamente. Hermione obedientemente hizo todo lo que le pedía, pero a las cinco de la tarde ya empezaba a sentirse bastante agotada.

–Profesor– preguntó ella después de ser golpeada por una almohada por lo que pareció la centésima vez ese día– ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a mantener en esto?

La cabeza de Severus se disparó al usar la palabra 'profesor'.

–¿Quieres detenerte?– preguntó.

–Me estoy cansando señor– respondió.

–Muy bien, lo dejaremos por hoy.

–Oh, gracias Merlín– dijo, sentándose en el césped y luego cayendo hacia atrás.

Hubo un largo silencio.

–Hermione– eventualmente dijo Severus– ¿por qué no dijiste algo antes?

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros, en la medida de lo posible mientras yacía en el suelo.

–Parecía que te estabas diviertiendo– dijo.

Hermione notó que parecía sorprendido por su respuesta. Abrió la boca un par de veces con ganas de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Finalmente se decidió por preguntarle si ella necesitaba algo.

–No, gracias– respondió ella– voy a tomar el sol un poco.

Él asintió y se levantó para irse. –Estaré en mi estudio si me necesitas.

Hermione tarareó y cerró los ojos. Se despertó con la sensación de pequeñas manos sacudiendo su brazo. A regañadientes, ella abrió los ojos. Sorprendentemente, ella había dormido sin ningún sueño, bueno o malo. Ella miró hacia la cara sonriente de Elora.

–Estaré sirviendo la comida en diez minutos señorita Hermione– dijo la elfina. –¿Te gustaría refrescarte un poco?

Hermione se sentó y sintió un par de ramas tirando de su cabello. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con la elfina, una ducha le haría bien.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó a la mesa refrescada y con el pelo mojado. Estaba empezando a sentir los primeros síntomas de ansiedad, pero los ignoró sabiendo que centrarse en ellos solo lo empeoraría más. Severus llegó un par de minutos después. Él tomó su apariencia y la miró inquisitivamente.

–Al ver el efecto que tuvo el hchizo en ese podre vaso pensé que tratar de secarme el pelo no era una buena idea.

Severus se rió. –No, supongo que no.

Él movió su varita hacia ella y Hermione sintió su cabello seco.

–Gracias– dijo ella.

Severus se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Agarró el cuenco de papas y comenzó a colocar comida en su plato. Hermione siguió su ejemplo. A mitad de camino de otra buena comida habló.

–¿Todos esas anotaciones mostraron algo útil?– ella preguntó.

–Tengo algunas teorías– respondió mirándola. –¿Aceptarías algunas pruebas repetidas en los próximos días? Después de cada comida, prometo hacerlas cortas.

Hermione sonrió, dándose cuenta de que esto era lo más parecido a una disculpa que obtendría del hombre.

–Por supuesto– respondió ella.

Después de la comida, había esperado que Severus se retirara a su estudio como la noche anterior pero estaba feliz de ver que él la siguió a la biblioteca. Como de costumbre, su voz tranquilizadora la ayudó a superar la ansiedad y los pequeños ataques de pánico que experimentó mientras leía.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ Los capítulos anteriores fueron editados con el fin de tratar de corregir los signos de puntuación y errores, la historia no ha sido alterada.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente después del desayuno, Severus nuevamente le indicó a Hermione que lo siguiera afuera. Su prueba estándar consistía en levitar un tronco, incendiarlo, explotarlo y luego repararlo. Cada hechizo se repitió tres veces.

Según lo acordado, ella hizo las pruebas después de cada comida. El cuarto día parecía que su magia comenzó a comportarse de nuevo. Cuando se probó después del almuerzo, sus hechizos solo habían fallado dos veces. Hermione se quedó mirando el bosque mientras Severus garabateaba algunas últimas notas.

–Parece que tu magia está volviendo a la normalidad– comentó.

–Hmm– acordó Hermione distraída.

–¿Está todo bien?

Podía sentir que él estaba parado detrás de ella. –Sí– respondió ella– estaba pensando que me encantaría salir a correr.

–Entonces iremos a correr.

–¿De Verdad?– Hermione chilló alegremente y mirando por encima de su hombro, completamente extrañada por el _iremos_ en su declaración.

–Sí– afirmó.

Sin más demora, Hermione cambió a su forma animal. La pequeña y feliz lince comenzó a correr en círculos, persiguiendo su propia cola hasta que una gran garra negra la derribó. Reflexivamente ella rodó en una postura defensiva. Ella parpadeó confundida ante la gran pantera negra de pie frente a ella.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza. –¿Profesor Snape?– pensó.

La pantera se sentó con un sonido tan irritado que su sospecha fue confirmada. Ya no pudo contener su emoción, ella juguetonamente atacó sus patas delanteras antes de alejarse en dirección al bosque.

Severus trotó detrás de Hermione, retumbando profundamente en su pecho. Se había sorprendido cuando ella se había abalanzado sobre sus patas delanteras, pero la pequeña lince obviamente estaba exuberantemente feliz de estar corriendo.

Una vez en el bosque, tuvo que controlarse para seguirla. Ella era mucho más pequeña que él y pasaba por aberturas en las cuales nunca podría pasar. Sus direcciones cambiantes en los momentos más extraños tampoco ayudaban.

En un momento dado, casi choca con ella cuando se detuvo de repente. Podía oler al conejo y un movimiento de sus orejas le indicó que estaba a su derecha. El lince comenzó a asechar a su presa. El bufido de Severus salió como un rugido. Sorprendió al conejo pero Hermione se abalanzó de todos modos. Ella corrió alrededor de él y se lanzó de nuevo. Su pecho retumbó nuevamente cuando dejó escapar otro suspiro de resignación. Ella había soportado sus interminables pruebas para él, él podría lidiar con esto.

Observó al lince que estaba siguiendo y reflexionó sobre cuán bien se adecuaba su forma de animal a Hermione: un felino mediano con un pelaje rizado, feroz y adorable. Ella era un haz de energía feliz y rápido en sus pies.

Después de otro extraño cambio de dirección, terminaron en un pequeño claro lleno de flores. Severus observó a Hermione vagar de flor en flor, olisqueándolas y de vez en cuando estornudando. Su deambulación la llevó de regreso a él. En un comportamiento muy felino ella frotó su cabeza contra su costado. Se puso rígido pero relajado mientras ella trotaba y se acurrucaba bajo el sol. Él podía escucharla comenzar a girar.

Sintiéndose protector de este pequeño felino, dio dos vueltas al claro en busca de amenazas. Al no encontrar ninguno, se acurrucó un poco al lado de Hermione. La vio quedarse dormida y mantuvo la guardia, sus orejas constantemente girando y contrayéndose.

Ante los primeros signos de una pesadilla, él la empujó con la nariz. Una parte de él notó lo bien que olía pero rápidamente aplastó esa línea de pensamiento. Mientras parpadeaba, él dio un paso atrás, permitiéndole estirar. Un movimiento de su cola le dijo que estaba lista para irse.

Al mirar el sol pensó que ya era hora de regresar. Lideró el camino y ella lo siguió en silencio, solo de vez en cuando se abalanzaba sobre algo o salía corriendo. Podía ver que estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida, por lo que sufrió en silencio. En el camino, notó algunas hierbas y plantas útiles y almacenó la información para su uso posterior.

Una vez en el jardín, sacudió su cuerpo una vez y se transformó en su yo habitual. Se volvió hacia Hermione. El lince estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, arañando la tierra y girando en pequeños círculos. Ella parecía completamente frustrada.

–¿Hermione?– dijo interrogativamente.

Después de un par de círculos más ella se sentó y lo miró a los ojos. Lo tomó como una invitación a usar _Legilimens_.

–¡Soy una mierda!– le gritó una vez que llegó a su mente –¡Estoy atascada! ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡No puedo transformarme! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

Severus no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reír.

–Esto. No. ¡Es gracioso!– ella prácticamente gritó. –Usa _homorphus animagus_ en mí.

–No– respondió– no, no lo haré.

–Sí, sí lo harás– insistió– no puedo permanecer así para siempre. ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los ratones!

Esto hizo que Severus se riera de nuevo. Hermione lo miró.

–Probablemente sea solo tu magia actuando de nuevo– dijo. –Si no puedes retransformar en una hora, te ayudaré.

Rompió contacto visual y se alejó, terminando afectivamente toda conversación. Hermione hizo un sonido de siseo molesto pero él solo se rió entre dientes en respuesta. Él mantuvo abierta la puerta de la cocina. Ella entró majestuosamente, dirigiéndose directamente a la chimenea.

–¿Señorita Hermione?– Elora dijo confundida.

Un movimiento de la cola de Hermione fue su única respuesta.

–Ella está atascada– dijo Severus.

–Oh– respondió Elora.

–Esperaremos una hora para ver si ella podrá regresar por su cuenta.

El elfo asintió y caminó hacia el gato molesto frente al fuego.

–Bueno– dijo mientras rascaba a Hermione detrás de las orejas– eres una bella lince señorita Hermione.

El lince comenzó a ronronear fuertemente. Severus se sintió extrañamente celoso de su elfina doméstica.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Cuarenta minutos después Hermione se despertó frente a la chimenea, una vez más siendo humana. Desorientada, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Encontró a Severus observándola desde una silla en la mesa, arremolinándose con una copa de vino tinto.

–Te transformaste hace unos cinco minutos– le informó.

–Oh– dijo mientras luchaba por levantarse. –¿Espera, mientras dormia?

–Aparentemente sí.

–Pero se supone que eso no debe suceder.

–Lo sé.

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando su columna se tensó y protestó. Se estiró, causando un par de de sonidos más y tomó su lugar habitual en la mesa.

–Bueno, probablemente no debería estar tan sorprendida con la forma en que mi magia ha estado actuando.

Severus no respondió a eso. Podía sentir que él aún la estaba mirando. Había una mirada extraña en su rostro. Hermione se giró para mirarlo.

–¿Cuándo te convertiste en un animago de todos modos?– ella preguntó. –Eché un vistazo a los registros cuando me registré y no participaste.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció. –¿Oficialmente o extraoficialmente?– preguntó.

Hermione se rió suavemente. –Ambos– dijo.

–Dominé la transformación de animago entre la primera y la segunda guerra".

–¿Fuiste aprendiz de McGonagall?– ella preguntó.

–No– respondió– me enseñé a mí mismo. Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. –No me inscribí porque ni Dumbledore ni yo estábamos convencidos de la derrota del señor Tenebroso. Ambos acordamos que sería beneficioso si no se conocía.

–¿Dumbledore aprobó que te enseñaras a ti mismo?– Hermione interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

Severus le lanzó una mirada mordaz. –Le informé una vez que tuve éxito, no mientras aprendía. No había necesidad de contarle todo lo que sucedía en mi vida.

Ella comenzó a sonrojarse y miró hacia la mesa. Una copa de vino apareció en su línea de visión. Hermione la miró con sorpresa. Miró a Severus justo a tiempo para verlo rodar sus ojos hacia Elora. Ella casi había olvidado la presencia de la elfina. Tentativamente, tomó un sorbo del vino tinto. Estaba delicioso. Severus continuó su historia.

–Durante la segunda guerra, la habilidad animago sí demostró su valía. Ahora que la guerra ha terminado y el señor Tenebroso ha sido derrotado para siempre, no había razón para mantenerlo en secreto. Sin embargo, no habría sido favorable simplemente aparecer en el Ministerio sin registros de aprendices, incluso esos idiotas se habrán dado cuenta de que no aprendes una habilidad como esa mientras espías durante una guerra .

Hermione sonrió ante su elección de palabras.

–Minerva propuso tomarme como aprendiz, diciéndoles a todos que era una habilidad que siempre quise aprender, pero que nunca tuve el tiempo.

Se volvió hacia Hermione, que previamente había estado mirando por la ventana.

–Acordamos en abril como mi fecha de maestría. Eso fue aproximadamente dos semanas antes de que le pidieras a Minerva tu propio aprendizaje. Él bufó y frunció el ceño. –Ahora todo el mundo piensa que aprendiste más rápido que yo. Superado por una estudiante.

Hermione no sabía estar horrorizada o divertida. Ella se decidió por el último y se rió. Severus frunció el ceño con más fuerza.

–No creo que nadie realmente preste atención a esas cosas– trató de consolarlo.

–Minerva lo encontró muy entretenido.

Hermione se imaginó a la directora burlándose de Severus sobre la situación y se rió de nuevo. Afortunadamente Elora eligió ese momento para servir la comida: pasta con verduras y pesto. Hermione podía oler un pastel de chocolate horneándose en el horno para el postre. Todavía riendo un poco, comenzó a recoger pasta con su tenedor.

El siguiente par de días transcurrieron con calma. Hermione se estaba volviendo un poco optimista sobre su rehabilitación. Su magia parecía comportarse una vez más y había experimentado menos insomnio y pesadillas.

Tumbada en el sofá de la biblioteca, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro sobre runas antiguas. Frunciendo el ceño ante la interpretación del autor, ella perezosamente movió su varita para convocar un libro de referencia. Alerta por un ruido extraño alzó la vista. Hermione chilló y rápidamente cubrió su rostro cuando vio al menos veinte libros volando en su dirección.

Casi al instante Severus se apareció junto a ella. Después del incidente del incendio, él había puesto en marcha una alarma cada vez que ella gritaba o chillaba. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver a Hermione cubierta de libros. Pronto se unió a Elora quien también había aparecido.

–Esto. Es. No. Gracioso– Hermione dijo, tratando de sonar molesta pero estando demasiado cerca de la risa para manejarlo. Aún sonriendo ampliamente, Severus la ayudó a levantarse entre los libros mientras Elora comenzaba a enviarlos hacia atrás chasqueando los dedos.

–¿Supongo que otro hechizo salió mal?– preguntó.

–Sí– respondió Hermione– convoqué solo un libro de referencia. Supongo que algunos otros decidieron acompañarnos.

Ella le sonrió. Estaban de pie muy cerca uno del otro. Todavía estaba sosteniendo sus manos en las suyas. Podía olerlo, especias, pociones y ese olor que era exclusivamente suyo. Había una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

–¿Te lastimaste?– preguntó en voz baja.

–No– respondió ella– quizás algunos moretones en mis brazos, nada más.

Para su sorpresa, sus largos dedos comenzaron a rozar sus brazos desnudos. Ella hizo una mueca cuando tocó esos moretones e inmediatamente un calor comenzó a extenderse desde su mano. ¡Estaba curando su moretón!

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa extraña mirada todavía estaba allí y no sabía qué pensar de eso. Cuando sus manos buscaron la suya una vez más, parpadeó y de repente se alejó. Esa mirada desapareció de su rostro.

–Te dejaré con tu lectura– dijo y se fue.

Hermione siguió mirando el lugar que había desocupado durante mucho tiempo. Ella no sabía qué pensar de su comportamiento, ni de su repentina partida. Trató de reanudar su lectura, pero no pudo mantenerse enfocada. Su mente siguió repitiendo el evento, tratando de darle sentido.

Severus escapó a su estudio. ¿Qué había pasado por él? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan preocupado por algunos moretones? ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de sanarlos?

Él comenzó a pasearse frente a su escritorio. Se había visto mirando a la bruja en múltiples ocasiones en los últimos días. En el desayuno cuando todavía parecía un poco soñolienta. Cuando ella estaba tomando el sol en el patio trasero como un lince. Por la tarde, cuando estaban leyendo en la biblioteca. Ella tenía la costumbre de curvar los dedos de los pies cuando estaba intrigada o encantada con lo que estaba leyendo.

Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a lo lejos y con un gruñido reanudó a la fuerza el ritmo.

–Necesito deshacerme de esto, esto... ¡lo que sea que sea! Pensó: _No servirá. Está interfiriendo con mi vida._

Su mente vagó de regreso a Hermione. Su piel se había sentido tan suave debajo de sus dedos. Él había olido de nuevo su aroma único. Ella siempre olía tan bien, se preguntó si era solo ella o si tenía la costumbre de usar perfume.

Con una maldición, prohibió sus pensamientos traicioneros en el fondo de su mente. Luchó con ellos por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Esa misma noche Severus fue despertado por gritos. Había escuchado a Hermione gritar en sus pesadillas antes, pero nada tan conmovedor y angustioso como esto. Agarrando su varita se levantó para asegurarse de lo que le pasaba.

Con una camiseta conjurada en la parte superior del cuerpo, salió al pasillo. Estaba a mitad de camino a su habitación cuando Hermione salió de ella. Con un _Lumos_ susurrado, dio a conocer su presencia.

Hermione saltó sorprendida a solo un metro frente a él. Ella lo miró mientras una plétora de expresiones cruzaban su rostro antes de acortar la distancia, agarrando su camiseta y sollozar contra su pecho.

Sorprendido por completo, Severus se congeló. No sabía qué hacer con una bruja que lloraba y mucho menos con una que se aferraba a él como si le fuera la vida. Después de que la primera conmoción disminuyó, se dio cuenta de que estaba mascullando entre sollozos.

–Murieron, todos murieron, todos murieron, tuve que verlos morir, murieron ...

Ahora eso era algo con lo que él podría trabajar.

–¿Quién murió, Hermione?– preguntó suavemente.

–Todos– murmuró, su cara aún enterrada contra su pecho.

La idea de cuán aún más incómodo hubiera sido si él no hubiera encantado esa camiseta revoloteó por su cabeza.

–Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, el resto de los Weasleys, Lavender, Cho, McGonagall, Flitwick, Poppy– recitó. –Mis padres– susurró y luego agregó, tan suavemente que casi no lo escuchó– tú.

Sus sollozos se volvieron más pesados de nuevo. –Y no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo tenía que mirar. ¡Todos murieron!

El hecho de que pudiera racionalizar y mantener la calma cuando despertaba después de tener pesadillas de su propia muerte, pero que estubiera tan atormentada después de ver morir a los demás, hablaba mucho sobre su forma de ser, pensó Severus. Encantando una luz para flotar sobre sus cabezas, él se guardó su varita en el bolsillo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la temblorosa bruja, torpemente tratando de consolarla.

–Fue solo un sueño Hermione– dijo en voz baja. –Todavía están vivos. No pasó nada.

–¡Pero fue tan horrible!

–Lo sé, lo sé.

Apenas notó cómo una mano le subía y bajaba por la columna mientras que con la otra la mantenía cerca de él, su mente estaba analizando sus palabras. Se negó a pensar en la forma en que ella se había referido a él, pero había algo acerca de cómo ella había mencionado a sus padres. Se dio cuenta de que, de todas las historias que había escuchado en las últimas semanas, ni una sola vez había hablado de ellas.

Con un último suspiro la sintió relajarse contra él. Casi de inmediato ella dio un paso atrás y se liberó de sus brazos. Sintió cierta reticencia a dejarla ir.

–Oh, lo siento Severus, no tengo idea de lo que me pasó– exclamó.

Miró sus ojos enrojecidos y su cara manchada. –¿Estas bien?

–Sí, sí, estoy bien ahora. Fue solo una pesadilla.

Ella no lo estaba mirando y él frunció el ceño.

–Uno de los peores hasta ahora– insistió.

–Sí, bueno, ¿me sorprendió?

Se mordió el labio y cambió su peso de una pierna a otra. Él no le creía, sentía que había algo más de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

–¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

Ella cambió su peso nuevamente. –Yo, uhm, debería estar volviendo a la cama– dijo.

Ella hizo a girar pero él la agarró del brazo. Con la otra mano, levantó la barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

–Hermione– dijo en voz baja– ¿dónde están tus padres?

Incluso a la pálida luz, él podía ver su rostro perder todo color. Se mordió el labio otra vez y una expresión dolorida cruzó su hermoso rostro. Ella no respondió. Él asumió lo peor.

–¿Murieron? Nunca oí de un ataque en su casa ...

–No murieron– susurró.

Le tocó la barbilla de nuevo, obligándola a mirarlo. –¿Que pasó?– insistió amablemente.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y, sin pensarlo, se la secó con el pulgar.

–Están en algún lugar de Australia.

Tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar sus palabras en voz baja.

–Después del sexto año– respiró fuertemente– borré sus recuerdos. No me recuerdan en absoluto. Les planteé la idea de mudarse a Australia. Fue lo mejor que pude pensar para mantenerlos a salvo.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Severus se congeló ante sus palabras. Miró a la bruja frente a él. El autosacrificio y la valentía necesaria para tal acto lo desconcertaban. Estaba asombrado de la fuerza que poseía la bruja. Se sentía triste y de alguna manera culpable, tenía que pasar por eso para salvar a sus padres.

–Iba a encontrarlos este verano, pero no sé si tendré tiempo, dadas las circunstancias– continuó.

Severus estaba horrorizado. Sabía que él era al menos parcialmente responsable por el hecho de que no podía ir a buscarlos, si no completamente.

–No me lo merezco.

No sabía de dónde había venido el pensamiento, pero no podía negar su verdad. Ella estaba cambiando su peso nuevamente.

–Lo siento– dijo finalmente.

Sintió que sus palabras eran muy inadecuadas. Él también cambió su peso, sintiéndose incómodo.

–Quizás deberíamos volver a la cama.

Dio un paso atrás. La cabeza de Hermione se disparó.

–Por favor no te vayas– espectó. Parecía igualmente sorprendida por sus palabras como él y comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente.

–¿Hermione?– él preguntó.

Ella se mordió el labio y se inquietó. –¿Crees que ... podrías ...? Uhm ... ¿te importaría sentarte conmigo hasta que me duerma otra vez? Yo, uhm, preferiría no estar sola.

Él la miró por un largo tiempo. Ella arrastró los pies.

–¿Sentarme contigo?

–Sí, eso es, pero no debería haber preguntado, no estoy en posición de preguntarte esto, fue una tontería preguntar, lo siento. Olvídalo. Buenas noches, Severus– Ella se volvió hacia su habitación.

–Está bien– dijo.

Se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro. –¿De acuerdo?

–Entiendo que no deseas estar sola, así que me sentaré a tu lado.

Por un momento pareció aliviada pero luego se irguió.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres– dijo.

Una vez más, se sorprendió por su fuerza. _Realmente no la merezco,_ pensó. En voz alta, dijo: –No me importa hacerte compañía.

Ella le sonrió y él la siguió a su habitación. La luz flotante iba sobre ellos.

–Odio el Borgoña– murmuró en voz baja.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. Él tiró de la silla cómoda al lado de su cama mientras subía. Notó que ella eligió el lado más cercano a él a pesar de que el estado de la almohada y su varita en la mesilla de noche indicaban claramente que normalmente dormía del otro lado.

Ella se acurrucó de lado, tratando de ponerse cómoda.

–Gracias por quedarte– dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

–Hmm– respondió sin compromiso antes de atenuar su luz flotante a una fuerza que se asemeja a la luz de la luna. Él la miró desde la silla, sus manos descansando cómodamente en los apoyabrazos.

Era obvio que Hermione tuvo poca suerte en recapturar el sueño. Después de unos diez minutos de dar vueltas y vueltas infructuosas, abrió los ojos. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer.

Justo cuando Severus estaba a punto de decir algo, ella, vacilante, se acercó y le tomó la mano. Sorprendido, se mordió la lengua. El toque hormigueó por su piel. Su mano se sintió tranquilizadora y cálida en la suya. Él la tomó mejor.

Mirando sus manos vinculadas a su rostro, vio su respiración lenta hasta el ritmo tranquilo y pacífico del sueño. Su rostro relajado. No podía negar que se veía absolutamente hermosa. Por un largo tiempo, simplemente la miró.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, se sintió completamente relajada. Se sorprendió de haber dormido tan bien después de esa horrible pesadilla. La mayoría de las veces una pesadilla como esa la llevaba a una noche de incomodidades y pequeños ratos sueños.

Al volverse más consciente de su entorno, se dio cuenta de que se estaba aferrando a algo cálido y reconfortante. Al abrir los ojos, vio que todavía estaba sosteniendo la mano de Severus. Hermione sonrió. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido mientras la cuidaba. Su cabeza se había inclinado hacia la derecha, su mano firmemente apretada contra la de ella incluso mientras dormía.

Hermione nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Lo hacía parecer más joven que sus años actuales. Ella lo miró y sonrió un poco más. Sabía que tenía sentimientos por aquel hombre incomprensible. Su complejidad y su inteligencia lo hicieron atractivo. Cuanto más veía de él, más se enamoraba y no podía negar que también lo encontraba guapo. Él murmuró algo mientras dormía.

 _Y luego está esa voz_ , pensó.

Podía escucharlo hablar durante horas, si solo hablara un poco más. Cada vez que decía su nombre, tenía que contener un escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal. Se preguntó cómo sonaría si le susurrara al oído.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió levantarse, aunque solo fuera para detener ese tren de pensamiento específico. Con cuidado ella sacó su mano de la de él. Una vez que estuvo libre, él apretó su mano, frunció el ceño y una vez más murmuró algo que no pudo entender.

Ella se preguntó si él estaba soñando. Se veía tan dulce y vulnerable durmiendo en esa silla. Ella reprimió el impulso de besar su sien. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, juntó su varita, su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Ella estaba feliz de ver que él todavía estaba dormido cuando ella cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez abajo, Hermione le preguntó a Elora si podía ayudar a preparar el desayuno. La elfina se había acostumbrado a su deseo de ayudar y graciosamente le permitió hacer huevos y tocino. Hermione se preguntó si estaba imaginando las miradas especulativas que la elfina le estaba dando.

 _Probablemente no_ , decidió, _tengo la sensación de que Elora sabe todo lo que sucede aquí_.

Severus apareció diez minutos después.

–Buenos días– dijo.

Sacando la sartén de la cocina, Hermione se volvió. –Buenos días– respondió ella.

Él la miró intensamente. –¿Dormiste bien?

Ella le sonrió. –Maravillosamente.

Ella pensó que parecía casi nervioso. Tal diferencia con lo relajado que había estado mientras dormía. Se miraron durante mucho tiempo. Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba y rápidamente se volvió hacia la estufa. Ella lo escuchó tomar su asiento en la mesa. Sabiendo que Elora ahora no toleraría más su ayuda, ella siguió su ejemplo.

El desayuno fue silencioso y algo incómodo. Sintió que le debía algún tipo de agradecimiento por cuidarla después de su pesadilla, pero decirle 'Gracias por la noche anterior' simplemente le pareció mal. Y completamente inadecuado.

Además, sabía que Severus era un hombre orgulloso y que no tenía idea de cómo se sentía al quedarse dormido en la silla al lado de la cama. Claro, ella había estado encantada de verlo allí, pero dudaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Dudaba que alguna vez la viera como algo más que la pequeña sabelotodo cuya mano nunca dejó de elevarse en el aire. Insegura de qué hacer, se quedó en silencio. Él le devolvió el silencio.

Los días continuaron pacíficamente. El optimismo de Hermione sobre su condición se mantuvo. Su magia no se había comportado mal después del incidente del libro y su ansiedad por las noches se estaba reduciendo. Consecuentemente, las pesadillas continuaron, pero ninguna fue tan desgarradora como en la que ella había visto morir a todos.

Hermione todavía estaba inmensamente agradecida por la intervención de Severus esa noche, pero el tema nunca había salido a la luz. Era como si tuvieran un acuerdo silencioso para no hablar de eso.

 _Quizás a los dos nos resulte incómodo mencionarlo_ , reflexionó.

Sin embargo, ya no podía negar que se estaba enamoranda del hombre calmado e intelectual con el que vivía actualmente. Aunque nunca perdió su ingenio, sus comentarios fueron mucho menos mordaces de lo que habían sido en Hogwarts. Resaltaba con obviedad que en privado era un hombre diferente a la fachada que mostraba a los estudiantes y profesores. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente había muchas más facetas sobre él que aún no había visto. Anhelaba estar al tanto de todo lo que era el hombre, para que confiara plenamente en él.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Echando un vistazo a la carta que estaba escribiendo, parpadeó violentamente al notar la mancha de tinta que le había dejado la pluma. Su mente se había desvanecido de nuevo, dejando que la punta sangrara tinta sobre el pergamino.

Con otro suspiro, agarró un nuevo trozo de pergamino. "Querido Harry", escribió antes de que su mente divagara una vez más. Se preguntó qué haría Severus en su estudio la mayor parte del día. ¿Investigar? ¿Preparar pociones? ¿Qué hacia con esas pociones si las elaboraba?

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar, su advertencia en el primer día fue interpretada en su sentido más amplio posible. Hasta ahora no había tenido ninguna razón para molestarlo. Elora siempre había estado allí para responder cualquier pregunta o proporcionar algo que necesitara.

Hermione había estado observando a Severus en lo que esperaba fuera una forma discreta. Él la fascinó. Por otro lado, Severus parecía haberse alejado un poco más. Ella se preguntó por qué. Temía que él pudiera haber notado su creciente apego por él, pero al mismo tiempo lo encontraba poco probable. Además de mirarlo mucho más, tuvo cuidado de no cambiar su comportamiento de ninguna manera.

Sin embargo, ella disfrutaba mirándolo. Tenía una cierta gracia en sus movimientos. A menudo se preguntaba si era algo natural, un resultado de lidiar con los ingredientes de una poción mortal o una necesidad aprendida de su tiempo como espía. Y todavía pensaba que se veía sexy en su camisa y pantalones, aunque lo viera todos los días.

 _Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él, aparte de las comidas y las tardes_ , pensó.

Hermione miró las dos palabras que había escrito en la parte superior del pergamino y una idea se formó en su mente. Era arriesgado, pero definitivamente valía la pena el riesgo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_** El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 ** _Título original:_** A Happy Nightmare

 ** _Autor:_** Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 ** _Traducción:_** Nerissa Nacreous

 **Capítulo 18**

Era complicado, pero definitivamente valía la pena el riesgo. En la cena ella aprovechó su oportunidad.

–Severus– dijo con una pregunta en su voz.

–Hmm– respondió, mirándola y masticando su último trozo de carne.

Ella se mordió el labio. –Me preguntaba si lo harías, quizás, uhm, ...

Sintió un sonrojo subir a sus mejillas y miró hacia su plato vacío. Ella había esperado preguntar esto de una manera compuesta, pero obviamente eso no iba a suceder. Levantando su vista y lo intentó nuevamente.

–¿Podrías considerar enseñarme Oclumancia?

Él la miró con sorpresa. Hermione estaba a punto de disculparse por su pedido cuando finalmente habló.

–¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró. –Parece una habilidad muy útil de tener– respondió.

Él entrecerró los ojos, cómo si se diera cuenta de que tenía motivos ocultos.

 _En realidad los tengo,_ pensó _y soy mala ocultándolos, así que probablemente lo sepa_.

Nuevamente permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio a Elora observándolos, alternando de ella a Severus y de vuelta, como si siguiera un partido de tenis.

–Muy bien.

Hermione casi saltó sorprendida por sus repentinas palabras. Al darse cuenta de que él había aceptado, ella le sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Has hecho alguna lectura del tema?– preguntó.

Hermione casi lo fulmina con la mirada. ¡Qué pregunta para hacer! Ella había leído algo extensamente cuando Harry había estado tratando de aprender en su quinto año.

–Lo hice– respondió ella, tratando de mantener su rabieta fuera de su voz. –Pero si tienes un libro particular en mente, estoy feliz de leer un poco más– admitió.

Severus sonrió. –No tengo dudas de que lo harías– respondió. –¿Has leído "Teoría avanzada sobre oclumancia y legilimancia de Theodore Mandrack"? No está en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Hermione buscó sus recuerdos. –No creo que lo haya hecho– hizo un puchero.

Él se rió por su tono. Ella decidió que el sonido valía la pena de su irritación.

–No te preocupes– dijo –lo tengo en mi estudio. Una vez que hayas terminado de leerlo, discutiremos y comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.

Hermione prácticamente de la alegría estaba rebotando en su silla. Sacudió la cabeza con alegría y fue a buscar el libro. Como de costumbre, se instalaron en la biblioteca por la noche y Hermione ansiosamente comenzó a leer.

Tardó dos días en comprender completamente el libro.

–He terminado tu libro– anunció en el cena.

–¿Y lo entiendes?

Ella rodó sus ojos hacia él, haciéndolo sonreír.

–Estoy bastante segura de haber captado la teoría.

–¿Alguna pregunta?

–Sólo una– respondió ella– ¿cómo se elige el tipo de escudo que se utilizará? Hablan de varias posibilidades, desde un muro de piedra, a la niebla, a un bosque. Pero ¿cómo sabes qué usar?

–Probando todos– respondió. –Sigues probándolos hasta que encuentras el más fácil de mantener.

–¿Cúal es el tuyo?

Severus la miró, como si decidiera si decirle o no.

–Oscuridad– finalmente respondió– oscuridad impenetrable. Si alguien tratara de invadir mi mente ahora, él o ella no vería absolutamente nada.

Hermione pensó eso por un momento. –¿Qué pasa si no quieres que el invasor sepa lo que estás protegiendo? Sé que es posible presentar sólo recuerdos seleccionados o incluso falsos, pero ¿puedes hacer un escudo para ti o para ellos?

Una pequeña sonrisa jugó alrededor de sus labios. Sabía que se dio cuenta de que estaba preguntando cómo había logrado evadir a Voldemort.

–No se forma un escudo con esos recuerdos, tal cosa es demasiado compleja para mantener por mucho tiempo. El truco es no incluir esos recuerdos dentro de los límites del escudo. Se necesita bastante práctica ya que el instinto natural es escudar todo ".

–¿Y qué pasa si tu atacante requiere un recuerdo, falso o verdadero, que está confinado en tu escudo?

–Dejas que se filtre mientras él o ella está ocupado con otro recuerdo.

Hermione lo miró con asombro. Ella no pudo evitar la admiración en su voz. –Eso suena increíblemente difícil. No me puedo imaginar la cantidad de control que se necesita para eso.

Él inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento de sus palabras. –Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento mañana después del desayuno, cuando la mente todavía está fresca y concentrada.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione estaba emocionada y aprensiva. Estaba encantada de pasar más tiempo con él y de aprender una nueva habilidad. Al mismo tiempo, temía que en su mente sintiera un afecto cada vez mayor por él y se sintiera repelido.

Después del desayuno, Severus hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a la pequeña sala de estar que usaban. Con un movimiento de su varita, las dos sillas del salón se movieron para colocarse una frente a la otra.

–¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?– preguntó después de que ambos tomaron sus asientos.

Hermione asintió. Él respondió con un gesto de su parte.

–Bien, entonces– dijo– comenzaremos enseñándote cómo alejarme de tu mente. No dudo que haya algunos recuerdos que no quisieras compartir. Si sabes cómo expulsarme, solo echaré un vistazo. No pelearé contigo cuando esto suceda. ¿Puedes confiar en mí en esto?

Hermione encontró esto una pregunta tonta. Si ella no confiaba en él, nunca habría pedido esto. Pero él parecía necesitar su respuesta, así que ella le dio un sólido "Sí".

–Bien– dijo. –Como sin duda has leído, la oclumancia es sobre todo la habilidad para enfocar y controlar la propia mente. Para expulsarme, te enfocas en mi presencia en tu mente y mentalmente me das un empujón para echarme.

Hermione asintió en comprensión. Severus se inclinó y la miró a los ojos. Su aliento se enganchó levemente.

–Ahora entraré en tu mente– dijo. –Me quedaré en la superficie y no intentaré buscar en ninguno de tus pensamientos o recuerdos. Dejaré que se conozca mi presencia. Trata de expulsarme.

La intensidad de sus ojos cambió y Hermione tuvo la sensación más extraña. Como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas en el cerebro. Curiosamente se acercó a él, tratando de examinarlo.

–Veo que me has encontrado.

Si era posible saltar mentalmente en sorpresa, entonces eso era exactamente lo que ella hizo. Su risa reverberó en su mente, desencadenando exactamente esos recuerdos y emociones que no quería que él viera. Presa del pánico, hizo lo que él y los libros le habían dicho que hiciera y le dio un poderoso empujón.

Ella parpadeó cuando su visión se enfocó nuevamente. Severus la estaba mirando.

–No debería sorprenderme que lo hayas logrado en tu primer intento– murmuró.

Hermione se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Vamos a repetir esto hasta que puedas hacerlo instantáneamente– dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Durante la hora siguiente, ella lo apartó repetidamente de su mente. Severus deliberadamente aligeró su toque cada vez que entró en su mente, lo que hizo más difícil para ella encontrarlo.

–Pero– razonó Hermione– no es como si un verdadero intruso golpeara la puerta de entrada.

Justo cuando ella empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza, se reclinó en su silla.

–Esto servirá para hoy– dijo, masajeándose las sienes con sus largos dedos.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la pequeña muestra de incomodidad.

–¿Hice algo mal?

Él la miró por un momento antes de responder.

–Tener la mente presionada y empujada repetidamente no es una sensación agradable– respondió secamente.

Ella se mordió el labio. Su tono se suavizó.

–No hiciste nada mal, Hermione. Cómo de costumbre, lo hiciste muy bien. Cuanto más fuerte es el dolor de cabeza, mejor es el estudiante.

Ella no sabía si estar feliz o molestarse con esa respuesta.

Él sonrió ante su expresión confundida y se levantó. –Nada que una poción de dolor de cabeza no pueda resolver– dijo. –Te veré en el almuerzo.

Hermione miró la chimenea vacía durante un largo tiempo antes de levantarse. A ella no le gustaba la idea de que le estuviera dando dolores de cabeza, pero obviamente sabía que sucedería, así que tampoco podía sentirse culpable por eso.

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	19. Capítulo 19

**_Disclaimer:_** El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 ** _Título original:_** A Happy Nightmare

 ** _Autor:_** Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 ** _Traducción:_** Nerissa Nacreous

 ** _Capítulo 19_**

Durante el almuerzo discutieron tácticas de defensa contra la legilimancia. Recordando las lecciones de Harry, ella hizo la pregunta que la había molestado desde entonces.

–¿Cómo es que, si yo lanzo un Protego y me lanza a tu mente, no encontré tus escudos en el proceso?

–Digamos que tu escudo es un bosque. Para realizar el Legilimens debes, como decirlo de alguna manera crear un camino desde tu bosque hacia la mente del sujeto. Eso deja una abertura en tu mente. Cuando lanzas el Protego tú y el intruso son devueltos por ese camino.

–Eso realmente suena bastante lógico– arrugó la nariz con consternación por no haberse dado cuenta sola.

Él asintió en repuesta. –¿Comprendes por qué no es posible romper el contacto visual con la víctima?

Hermione pensó en sus experiencias ese día.

–Pierdes tu sensación del espacio y de ti mismo. No sabía dónde están tus ojos y por esto no podría apartar la mirada de ellos. Y no estoy segura de si podría distinguir entre pensar que me estoy moviendo y realmente moverme. Es extraño– respondió ella.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. –Exactamente, mañana comenzaremos con pequeñas visualizaciones.

Hermione sonrió felizmente.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban una vez más sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Hermione estaba ansiosa por comenzar, pero trató de contener su emoción ya que Severus no dio señales de querer comenzar. En cambio, él estaba sentado. Le pareció que estaba contemplando algo.

–Bien– dijo después de unos cinco minutos.

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó.

–Como dije ayer, comenzaremos con pequeñas visualizaciones.

Ella asintió.

–Comenzaremos con una demostración. Una vez que haya entrado en su mente, me aferraré a ella y la traeré a la mía.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. –¿Es posible? ¿Cómo es que no he leído nada sobre eso?

–Si no se hace correctamente, es muy peligroso para ambos. Además esto solo se menciona en los libros más avanzados y usalmente no se le dice a todos los novatos. Sin embargo, creo que podrás beneficiarte con una demostración.

Él la miró severamente, en modo de profesor completo. Ella asintió. Levantó una ceja.

–Entendido señor– respondió ella.

–Bien– dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione una vez más sintió esa sensación de cosquilleo, pero esta vez pareció envolver todo su cerebro. Luchó contra el impulso de pelear contra la sensación de constricción. Después de una breve pausa, de repente sintió como si estuviera cayendo. Al tragar, simplemente dejó que sucediera, según le dijeron, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico. Ella decidió que no le gustaba la sensación de caerse.

Cuando la sensación terminó, las siluetas comenzaron a formarse frente a ella. Después de parpadear varias veces, su visión se agudizó y estaba mirando a Severus. Estaba de pie en un espacio vacío aparentemente hecho completamente de pavimento. Fue una vista espeluznante.

–¿Dónde estamos?– ella preguntó.

Parecía una pregunta extraña por las circunstancias, pero no sabía cómo expresar su confusión.

–Mira detrás de ti– respondió.

Ella hizo lo que le dijeron y se tambaleó ante la completa oscuridad que estaba detrás de ella.

–¿Estamos fuera de tu escudo?– ella preguntó después de un tiempo.

El asintió.

–¿Y está hecho de pavimento?– ella siguió incrédula.

–¿Prefieres el pasto?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el pavimento fue reemplazado por una exuberante hierba verde. Hermione saltó sorprendida. Él le dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

–Lo que ves es simplemente lo que estoy creando para que lo veas. Puedo cambiarlo a voluntad.

Varios escenarios y habitaciones pasaron rápidamente en sucesión. Se detuvo en una habitación que se parecía a su oficina de Hogwarts.

–Presumido– murmuró Hermione.

Él le dio otra sonrisa.

Ella frunció. –¿Cómo es que soy visible?– ella preguntó. –No sé cómo hacer esto todavía. ¿Me estás visualizando?

–Todavía hay cierto debate sobre eso– respondió.–En este momento se cree que tomas prestada la capacidad de mí y te creas a ti mismo. Pero ese es un tema para otro momento. Una vez que volvamos a tu mente, comenzarás con algunas visualizaciones simples. Comenzarás con un cubo.

Un cubo apareció junto a él.

–Una vez que logres sostener la imagen, comenzaremos con otras formas y las transformaremos.

El cubo creció más grande, luego más pequeño otra vez. Sus bordes se redondean y se transforma en una esfera. Hermione asintió en comprensión.

–Bien, regresemos– dijo.

Una vez más sintió como si estuviera cayendo. Habiendo esperado la sensación, ella no entró en pánico. Ella confiaba en que Severus la pondría a salvo en su propia cabeza.

La semana progresó fácilmente. Cada mañana, después del desayuno, trabajaban en la oclumencia de Hermione. Habían avanzado más allá de los cubos y estaban trabajando en la construcción de un escudo rudimentario.

Hermione también fue positiva acerca de su rehabilitación. Sus síntomas definitivamente disminuían. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que Severus la estaba mirando como un halcón, junto con Elora. No se atrevió a preguntar sobre eso en caso de que estuviera equivocada. Quizás ella solo estaba imaginando cosas. E incluso si no lo fuera, sería una pregunta extraña para preguntar.

Así que lo dejó pasar y en su lugar se preguntó qué pasaría si estuviera completamente sana. Temía que Severus estuviera más que feliz de verla partir. La idea le entristeció. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó de la mesa del desayuno para su próxima lección.

Estaban probando qué imagen era la mejor para ella como escudo, por lo que Severus estaba presionando ligeramente mientras trataba de mantenerlo fuera. Al mismo tiempo, ella estaba tratando de mantener una selección de recuerdos en primer plano para que él pudiera ver cuando se abrió paso. Le habían servido bien, ya que él ya había roto dos veces. Sin embargo, su concentración era vacilante y mientras se concentraba en mantenerlo fuera, perdió el control sobre los recuerdos seleccionados.

De repente, el ojo de su mente estaba mirando, sin mirar fijamente, a la mano de Severus mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo y el tenedor y buscaba su bebida. Ella nunca podría tener suficiente de sus manos elegantes. Se preguntó cómo se sentirían en su piel si la acariciaran ...

Con todas sus fuerzas, ella lo empujó fuera de su cabeza. ¡No podía creer que acabara de pasar! Sonrojándose furiosamente, vio a Severus recostarse en su silla, frotándose las sienes. Él parecía confundido.

Ella no sabía cómo lidiar con esto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cuánto había visto? ¿Lo había entendido? ¿Iba a hacer algún comentario sarcástico sobre cómo ella sólo era una niña tonta? ¿Iba a echarla?

–¿Hermione?– él comenzó a preguntar.

Ella se levantó de un salto.–Yo, uhm, necesito leer, yo, uhm, creo que entendí mal algo.

Ella se retiró apresuradamente hacia la biblioteca. A mitad de camino, todo quedó en blanco.

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

La fuerza con que lo expulsó le sorprendió. Se frotó las sienes, eso se convertiría en un cegador dolor de cabeza. Lo que lo confundió fue lo que había visto y sentido.

¿Seguramente estaba equivocado? No había forma de que esas emociones fueran por él.

 _No_ , pensó, _lo más probable es que estuviera pensando en otra persona y me mirara casualmente. Quizás estaba pensando en ese chico Weasley. Sí, eso es mucho más probable._

Estaba sorprendido por los sentimientos celosos y posesivos que acompañaron esos pensamientos. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y vio que estaba enrojecida. Quería preguntarle si quería detenerse hoy, pero salió disparada de su asiento. Estaba balbuceando mientras cruzaba la habitación con aparente prisa. Él frunció el ceño mientras ella se congelaba hasta la mitad de la puerta. Sus reflejos tomaron el control cuando la vio caer.

Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que golpeara su cabeza y la sostuvo mientras ella convulsionaba violentamente. No importaba el hecho de que había estado esperando que esto sucediera, todavía se sentía angustiado al verla teniendo un ataque.

Como este era el último síntoma de su rehabilitación, era bueno que ella los estuviera teniendo. Pero a él no le gustó verla sufrir así. ¡No le gustó para nada! Cuando sus movimientos incontrolables se detuvieron, él la llamó un par de veces. Su falta de respuesta lo preocupó sin fin. Poniéndola en su regazo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, repetidamente diciendo su nombre. Pidiéndole que se despertara.

La situación lo catapultó directamente al pasado. La forma en que la sostenía le recordaba demasiado a la muerte de Lilly. Decidió en ese momento que protegería a la mujer que ahora yacía en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta exactamente de cuánto le había importado la bruja inteligente, pero no tenía esperanzas de que ella le devolviera sus sentimientos.

 _Además_ , pensó, _se merece alguien mejor que yo, alguien más joven. No tengo nada que ofrecerle._

Un plan estaba formulando en su mente. Él se aseguraría de que salieran de esto como amigos y mantendría esa amistad en Hogwarts. Quizás pedirle que elabore pociones con él una vez más. O ir a correr al bosque. Perdido en sus pensamientos, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se había despertado. Él tomó su mano.

–¿Hermione?

Ella murmuró algo en voz baja. Por un momento pensó que era que 'no se detuviera', pero pensó que era solo su imaginación. Se sentó y lo miró con ojos nublados.

–¿Qué pasó? – ella preguntó.

–Tuviste un ataque– respondió.

Ella hizo un puchero. –Pensé que estaba mejorando.

–Estás mejorando– aseguró. –Esta es la etapa final de los síntomas. En una semana, quizás dos, estarás totalmente rehabilitada.

–Oh.

–Hermione, tu ataque fue bastante severo. Debo saber si estás bien. ¿Puedes indicar tu nombre completo, la fecha de hoy y donde te encuentras?

Ella le sonrió y se obligó a hablar. –Hermione Jean Granger, es el 5 de agosto y estoy en Spinners End, tu casa.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

–Creo que me voy a acostar por un rato.

Ella luchó por levantarse. Él se levantó para ayudarla, ella se sonrojó y se escabulló de su ayuda. Él la miró sorprendido.

–Estoy bien, me las arreglaré– dijo de manera poco convincente.

Ella se alejó insegura y tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta en busca de apoyo. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de agravación. En unos pocos pasos él estaba a su lado y la levantó en sus brazos.

Ella gritó de sorpresa. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Te llevo a tu habitación. No voy a permitir que te caigas por las escaleras por pura terquedad.

Ella abrió la boca como para protestar, pero decidió no hacerlo. La sintió relajarse en sus brazos mientras cruzaba la biblioteca hacia la escalera de caracol. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, su mano agarró y apuñó su camisa. Él sonrió levemente por su toque.

–Aquí estamos– dijo una vez que llegó a la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando ella no respondió, él la miró y la encontró profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Le sorprendió que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda y confiara lo suficiente en él como para dormirse así. Empujó la puerta del dormitorio. Con un breve movimiento de la mano, las sábanas de la cama se retiraron y él la recostó suavemente.

Sin embargo, su mano tenía un agarre firme en su camisa y tuvo que apartar cuidadosamente los dedos. Ella murmuró algo que no entendió. Con una sonrisa, se quitó algunos pelos de la cara antes de levantarse para irse. Un sonido estrangulado lo hizo volverse. Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño, dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama.

–¿Hermione? – él preguntó.

Ninguna respuesta. Él caminó de vuelta atrás y agarró su mano. Ella se detuvo de inmediato, un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. Severus esperó un par de minutos para asegurarse de que ella estaba una vez más tranquilamente dormida antes de tratar de irse de nuevo.

Tan pronto como soltó su mano reapareció el ceño fruncido. Sus manos arañaron las sábanas. Frunció el ceño aun más mientras tomaba posesión de su mano. Ella lo sorprendió tirando de él con considerable fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar y casi caerse.

Por un momento, simplemente se quedó allí. Su mente ya había deducido que Hermione necesitaba su contacto para mantenerse tranquila y en paz, pero no se atrevía a confiar en él, ni sabía qué hacer con esa información.

–¿Hermione? – preguntó él, tontamente esperando que ella de alguna manera le dijera qué hacer.

Ella respondió tirando de su brazo otra vez. Al estudiarla, decidió hacer lo impensable. Soltó su mano y comenzó a hablarle.

–Todavía estoy aquí Hermione, no voy a ir a ningún lado, solo necesito mi mano por un minuto.

Se sintió estúpido, pero parecía funcionar, aparte de un ruido de descontento ella se mantuvo calmada. Rápido y eficientemente tomó sus zapatos. Sinceramente esperaba que ella no lo maldeciría cuando se despertara, o que lo considerara un anciano perverso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin dejar de decir tonterías, se arrastró hasta la cama junto a ella y la tomó de las manos. Una mano viajó por su brazo antes de que ella, para su total sorpresa, se deslizara más cerca y enterrara su cabeza contra su pecho. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose como un adolescente inseguro.

–¡Oh, vamos! –se reprendió a sí mismo. –¡Has sido un espía durante años, puedes manejar a una mujer en tus brazos!

Como si estuviera hecha de vidrio, la envolvió cuidadosamente con un brazo. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Apoyando su cabeza en su otro brazo la miró, una preciosa mujer que sostenía actualmente.

Parecía tan relajada cuando dormía, tan tranquila. Como tantos otros, la guerra le había dado una ventaja, una constante vigilancia de su entorno, siempre alerta. Eso parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

Él comenzó a acariciar sus rizos. Le encantaba la sensación de seda de ellos.

Tumbado de nuevo, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y decidió disfrutar de eso mientras durara.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Lentamente, Hermione comenzó a despertarse. Ella se sentía completamente relajada y contenta. Y agradablemente cálida también. Al estirarse, notó que había un cuerpo duro pero cómodo junto a ella. Poco dispuesta a despertarse completamente, se acurrucó más cerca de él. Había una mano acariciando su cabello también, qué lindo. Inhalando profundamente, olió especias y pociones y ... Ella se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era.

Por un momento, consideró seguir fingiendo estar dormida, pero la mano ya había detenido su caricia y no había forma de que pudiera ocultar el sonrojo que seguramente aparecería.

–¿Estás despierta? –escuchó a Severus preguntar suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Luchó contra el impulso de pasar su mano por la camisa que cubría su pecho. Él estaba tan cerca.

–Sí– finalmente respondió. Inmediatamente rodó fuera de la cama, dejándola fría y confundida.

–Mis disculpas señorita Granger– dijo mientras se acomodaba innecesariamente la ropa. Hermione se sentó en la cama.

–¿Señorita Granger? – ella preguntó. Él la miró, pero evitó sus ojos, parecía nervioso.

–Hermione– admitió. –Sé cómo debe verse esto y me disculpo, pero no me soltaste.

–¿No te dejaba ir? – ella respondió, todavía confundida.

–No, tú, uhm, te quedaste dormida mientras te cargaba y tú, uhm, te agarraste firmemente a la camisa. Te volviste inquieta una vez que conseguí liberarme. Yo, uhm, tomé tu mano con la esperanza de que te calmaras y tú, uhm, me has tirado.

–Oh– dijo Hermione. –Eso tiene sentido– murmuró para sí misma.

–¿Que tiene sentido? – preguntó. Aparentemente él la había escuchado. Ella lo miró a él. Dudando ella se mordió el labio, pero finalmente le respondió.

–Confío en que me mantendrás a salvo.

Él pareció sorprendido por eso. Ella lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente. Ella nunca había visto a Severus más que confiado. Verlo tan nervioso era definitivamente nuevo. _Y_ _lindo_ , decidió.

–¿Por qué preguntaste si estaba despierta? – musitó en voz alta. Él sonrió.

–Hablas mientras duermes. –Oh, Merlín– Hermione gimió –¿qué dije?

Él sonrió– Nada de importancia.

Con fluidez, Hermione se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Severus. Ella empujó su pecho.

–¡Dime lo que dije! – exigió.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Parecía haber recuperado su equilibrio.

–No.

–¡Severus! – ella gimió.

Él se rio entre dientes. –No. Voy a mi estudio, ya perdí suficiente tiempo. Nos vemos en la cena.

–¿Cena?

–Eres bastante durmiente, Hermione– entonó. –Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo.

Con un 'pop' se había ido. Ella miró fijamente el lugar que había desocupado antes de encontrar su varita mágica y lanzar un Tempus. Eran casi las dos de la tarde. ¡Ella había dormido por casi cuatro horas! ¿Realmente se había quedado con ella tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?

Seguramente ella estaba equivocada. Ella lanzó el Tempus de nuevo. Todavía eran casi las dos de la tarde. Su estómago gruñó. Sintiéndose desconcertada por su comportamiento, y haciéndole girar en su cabeza, fue a la cocina en busca de un refrigerio.

A la mañana siguiente, somnolienta, entró penosamente en la cocina y encontró a Elora acompañada por otro elfo. Al darse cuenta de que probablemente insultaría a Elora ofreciendo ayuda frente a otra elfo de casa, se sentó en la silla de la cocina.

–Buenos días– saludó a los dos.

Elora le dio una taza de café.

–Buenos días– saludó. –Este es Trippy de la casa noble Marrot.

–Hola Trippy– saludó Hermione una vez más tomando un sorbo de su café. –¿Estás aquí de visita?

–Elora es una amiga de verdad, señorita– respondió el pequeño elfo. –Pero no solo he venido de visita. Estoy muy avergonzado, he venido a pedirle ayuda a Elora.

Hermione levantó una ceja. A estas alturas ya había aprendido que su trabajo era el mayor orgullo de los elfos. Pedir ayuda no puede ser fácil.

–Mis maestros y sus dos hijas han caído enfermos. No soy más que un elfo– Trippy continuó mirando hacia abajo en señal de derrota.

Hermione miró a Elora.

–Bueno– dijo–si Elora está dispuesta a ayudarte, no creo que a Severus le importe.

–¿No me importaría qué? – sonó desde la puerta.

Hermione le sonrió a Severus. La noche anterior había sido incómoda, pero ella no fue disuadida.

–¡Maestro Snape! – Trippy exclamó. –Este humilde elfo ha venido vergonzosamente a pedir ayuda a Elora.

Elora continuó la conversación. –Toda la familia Marrot ha caído enferma. Cuidar de todos los miembros junto con el mantenimiento de la casa y la propiedad es mucho trabajo para un elfo doméstico. Ella miró a Trippy. –Maestro– agregó.

Lo último sorprendió a Hermione. Sabía que Severus odiaba ser llamado _maestro_. Pero parecía haberlo esperado y no reaccionó. Se volvió hacia Trippy.

–¿Un sanador los ha visto?

–Sí señor, tienen señor. Tengo pociones para darles. El sanador dijo que estarían bien después de otra semana de reposo.

Severus asintió y miró a Elora. Alguna comunicación tácita pasó entre ellos.

–Muy bien– dijo. –Elora, te libero temporalmente de tus deberes hacia mí y hacia mi propiedad para que puedas servir completamente a la familia Marrot para la próxima semana.

–¡Oh, no, maestro, no puedo dejarle! Voy a dividir mi tiempo. Elora respondió.

Sin embargo, Hermione sintió que la respuesta era solo para mostrarse. Ella miró el acto con interés.

–Podemos valernos por nosotros mismos. Insisto– respondió Severus.

Elora parecía como si fuera a burlarse, protestar un poco más, pero Trippy intervino.

–¡Maestro Snape, eres muy amable! Gracias, gracias. Hizo una profunda reverencia.

Elora se dirigió a él. –Trippy, debo terminar el desayuno para Maestro y Señorita, luego iré a buscarte.

–Sí, por supuesto– estuvo de acuerdo Trippy.

Después de otra reverencia y una lluvia de gracias, desapareció. Elora dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó una ceja hacia Severus.

–¿Estás seguro? – ella preguntó, renuencia clara en su voz.

Severus sonrió. –Sí, lo estoy. Ya no soy un espía Elora. No voy a aparecer repentinamente cubierto de sangre.

Ella le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. –Tu caldero podría explotar ...

Él la fulminó con la mirada, actuando insultado, haciendo reír a la elfina de la casa. Elora terminó y sirvió el desayuno antes de enfrentar a los dos.

–Bien, entonces me voy. Sabes que todavía puedes llamarme cuando surja la necesidad.

Esto le ganó un giro de los ojos por parte de Severus. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione, dándole a la bruja una mirada severa.

–¡Será mejor que cuides bien de él! – ella declaró firmemente antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

 **Capítulo 22**

* * *

̶ ¡Será mejor que cuides bien de él! – ella declaró con firmeza antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario, mientras se le escapaba la extraña mirada que cruzó la cara de Severus. Después de varios minutos de silencio, Severus se volvió hacia ella.

–Bueno, si te ocupas del desayuno, me ocuparé de la cena. Creo que ambos podemos preparar nuestros sándwiches para el almuerzo.

Ella parpadeó hacia él.

–¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó bruscamente.

Él levantó una ceja, luciendo ligeramente ofendido. Rápidamente ella se disculpó.

–Lo siento, yo sólo, no esperaba eso.

–Obviamente– dijo arrastrando las palabras. –La poción y la cocina no son diferentes entre sí– ofreció en forma de explicación.

–Sí, pero eso no significa que puedas cocinar– pensó para sí misma.

En lugar de relacionar esa idea, ella simplemente asintió en comprensión. Supuso que pronto lo descubriría. Después de terminar el desayuno, juntó sus platos y caminó hacia el fregadero, llenándolo de agua. Severus pronto la siguió y silenciosamente comenzó a secar los platos limpios.

Hermione se sorprendió de que no comentara sobre hacerlo al estilo muggle en lugar de usar magia. Sin embargo, estaba secretamente feliz por eso, le daba una sensación muy hogareña de estar lavando los platos con él. Mientras él secaba los últimos utensilios, ella limpió la mesa.

–Hermione.

Ella se volvió cuando él la llamó por su nombre, sonriéndole. –¿Sí?

–Tendremos que detener tu entrenamiento oclumencia por un tiempo.

Su rostro se cayó. –Oh.

Ella se mordió el labio. –¿Por qué?

–Seguramente tendrás un par de ataques más en los próximos días– respondió. –¿Puedes ver el peligro en eso?

–Oh– dijo de nuevo, esta vez en comprensión. –No puedo arriesgarme a tenerte en la cabeza cuando eso ocurra. Puedo hacerte daño. Entiendo.

Ella se volvió hacia la mesa para secarla con una toalla.

–Hermione– dijo Severus una vez más.

Nuevamente ella se volvió hacia él. Él la miraba intensamente.

–Déjame hechizarte.

 _Ya lo has hecho_ , la voz interna de Hermione le respondió. Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente y lo miró con sorpresa. –¿Hechizarme? – ella preguntó.

–Con Elora fuera no hay nadie que te vigile. No voy a seguirte todo el día solo en caso de que tengas un ataque. Déjame ponerte un hechizo de rastreo que me alarme cuando ocurra.

Ella se conmovió por su cuidado y cedió fácilmente. Reprendiéndose a sí misma por todas las nociones románticas que se le habían ocurrido en la cabeza ante sus palabras. Severus sacó su varita y dijo el conjuro. Se demoró un rato y luego se retiró a su estudio. El día pasó pacíficamente. Ella sufría el temblor ocasional en sus manos o piernas, pero nada lo suficientemente serio como para hacer estallar la alarma de Severus.

Después de una ducha nocturna, se dirigió a la cocina, curiosa por ver cocinar a Severus. A pesar de que había intentado guardar silencio, la saludó tan pronto como entró. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió al mostrador de la cocina. Estaba cortando las zanahorias con la misma precisión con que trataba los ingredientes de su poción.

Ella sonrió para sí misma. _Apuesto a que, si los midiera, todos tendrían exactamente el mismo tamaño_ , pensó.

–Sabes, a diferencia de las pociones, la cena no va a explotar si las verduras no tienen todas el mismo tamaño.

Ella se burló de él. Él la fulminó a muerte, haciéndola estallar en carcajadas. Sin dejar de reírse, se levantó del mostrador. –Voy a poner la mesa. Esto le ganó un gruñido. Ella sonrió un poco más.

Una vez que él había servido su cena tentativamente tomó un bocado. –¡Wow, esto es realmente bueno! –ella exclamó.

Él la miró. –¿Estabas albergando dudas sobre mis habilidades culinarias?

–Bueno, sí– le respondió. –No es porque digas que puedes cocinar que en realidad puedes producir algo comestible.

Él la miró de nuevo. Ella soltó una risita. –Oh, vamos, incluso debes admitir que no es porque haya una similitud entre dos cosas, y eres bueno en una, que eres automáticamente bueno en la otra.

–Deberías tener un poco más de fe, Hermione– respondió juguetonamente.

Ella rió. –Oh, tengo fe en ti, Severus, pero eso simplemente no se extiende a tus habilidades culinarias. Él la miró por un largo tiempo. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, comenzó a inquietarse.

–¿De dónde aprendiste a cocinar de todos modos? – ella le pidió para que rompiera el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre ellos. Él bufó.

–Una pequeña disputa con Dumbledore. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, recogiendo otro tenedor de zanahorias. –Quería que comiera en el Gran Comedor como todos los demás miembros del equipo. No tenía ganas de hacerlo y tenía mis comidas en mi alojamiento. Eventualmente Dumbledore prohibió a los elfos domésticos que me trajeran comida. En represalia aprendí a cocinar– él sonrió.

–Pero siempre he sabido que comías en el Gran Comedor, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? – ella preguntó. Su sonrisa se convirtió en fruncir el ceño.

–Él envió a Minerva a regañarme.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. –Oh, pobre de ti– hipó. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–Sí, pobre de verdad– suspiró. Continuaron su cena en un agradable silencio. Severus y Hermione fácilmente cayeron en su nueva rutina. Hermione realmente disfrutó de la cocina de Severus, pero se burló de él sin piedad por la precisión con la que emprendió el esfuerzo. Ella esperaba que él le molestara, pero no parecía querer darle la satisfacción. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando la miraba fijamente o hacía rodar sus ojos.

Ella estuvo sufriendo temblores y tuvo un par de ataques menores. Sin embargo, en el cuarto día sin Elora, sintió una repentina oleada de náuseas antes de desmayarse. Como la primera vez en la sala de estar, se despertó con Severus abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la luz causó una explosión de dolor y gimió.

–¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Severus, obviamente preocupado.

–Dolor de cabeza– dijo en voz baja. Él suavemente palpó su cabeza e hizo una mueca cuando encontró un bulto donde se había golpeado contra el piso. Después de murmurar algo por lo bajo, suavemente la tomó en sus brazos.

–¿Nombre, fecha y ubicación? – preguntó. Ella enterró su rostro contra su pecho, protegiendo sus ojos de cualquier forma de luz. Prácticamente podía imaginar la mirada estoica en su rostro que usualmente acompañaba ese tono de voz. Vagamente, se preguntó si algo andaba mal.

–Hermione Jean Granger, 9 de agosto, Spinners End– murmuró diligentemente.

Una vez en su habitación, la bajó con cuidado a la cama. Pensó que la habitación estaba oscura, pero no se atrevió a echar un vistazo. Un suave "plop" le dijo que Severus se había ido. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse por completo, otro "plop" anunció su regreso.

–Abre los ojos Hermione– dijo en voz baja– está oscuro aquí.

Vacilante ella abrió un ojo. Al ver que estaba oscuro, parpadeó un par de veces. Apenas podía distinguir la forma oscura que era Severus de pie a su lado. Él estaba sosteniendo un frasco.

–Poción de dolor de cabeza. Ella aceptó con gusto. Un suspiro escapó de ella cuando sintió que el dolor de cabeza disminuía. Ya podía sentir que se estaba quedando dormida. Sonrió al sentir que Severus tiraba de las mantas sobre ella y la metía dentro. Justo en el borde de la inconsciencia, podía jurar que lo sintió plantar un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

 **Capítulo 23**

* * *

Se despertó una hora y media después. Con cautela, se incorporó y se sintió aliviada al notar que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo. Después de ubicar su varita en la mesita de noche, lanzó un ' _lumos'_ y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Demasiado ocupada en preguntarse si el beso que había sentido había sido real o solo un producto de su imaginación, no notó a Severus hasta llegar al final de la escalera de caracol.

–¡Severus! – exclamó, sorprendida.

Él levantó la vista de su libro. Estaba sentado en el sofá en el que ella normalmente se recostaba en las noches y no en su sillón favorito.

–Hermione– la saludó– ¿te sientes mejor?

–Sí, bastante– tartamudeó.

Ni una sola vez en el momento en que ella había estado viviendo en su casa lo había visto salir de su estudio por la tarde. Su mirada volvió a su libro y ella se recompuso. Recuperando el libro que había estado leyendo, se sentó en el otro lado del sofá, con las piernas debajo de ella.

Sin embargo, después de aproximadamente media hora, sus piernas comenzaron a sentir calambres. Ella quería estirarlas, mal. Ella sabía que no podía seguir sentada de esta manera. Mirando de reojo a Severus, se molestó un poco. En algún lugar a lo largo de la línea había venido a ver y considerar este sofá en particular como suyo.

¡ _Y por Merlín, no voy a cambiar de asiento solo porque él lo hizo!_ , pensó con vehemencia. _¡Solo tendrá que lidiar con eso!_

Tentativamente, mientras se mordía el labio, estiró las piernas hasta que sus pies descansaron contra su pierna. Ella se relajó un poco cuando él no se apartó o comenzó a gritarle. Ella se relajó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a reaccionar en absoluto. Volviendo a su libro, encontró el párrafo donde había dejado de leer. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió que la mano de él se posaba sobre su tobillo, su pulgar trazó un camino hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el costado de su pie. Ella se mordió los labios una vez más. El toque envía escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Su mano era cálida, su pulgar se sentía como la caricia de una pluma sobre su piel.

 _Esto es tan bonito_ , pensó _, tan maravilloso._ Intentó volver a centrar su atención en su libro, pero después de leer la misma oración por sexta vez, se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Su mente se había convertido en un desastre revuelto. Su corazón estaba acelerado y trató de calmar su respiración. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que quería más de él. Desesperadamente ella quería besarlo, quería que su mano viajara por su pierna.

 _¡Necesito salir de aquí!_ Ella se asustó. Respirando profundamente, trató de estabilizar su voz.

–¿Te gustaría algo de té? – preguntó, contenta más allá del alivio de que su voz no había temblado. La mano de él volvió a su libro.

–Sí, eso sería bueno– respondió, todavía con la atención puesta en el libro que estaba leyendo. Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, tratando desesperadamente de no parecer como si estuviera huyendo, a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo. En su apuro ella olvidó su varita en la mesa al lado del sofá. Una vez en la cocina, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, apoyándose contra la encimera.

 _¡Demonios!_ pensó recordando en lo fuerte que había reaccionado. Llenó el hervidor con agua y lo puso en la estufa, mientras trabajaba duro para equilibrar su respiración. Con un último movimiento de la cabeza, abrió uno de los estantes. Renegó suavemente cuando vio las tazas de té y se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera de su alcance.

De repente pudo sentir su presencia detrás de ella. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar. Su pecho se rozó ligeramente contra su espalda cuando alcanzó las tazas de té detrás de ella, su mano izquierda junto a la de ella. Los colocó en el mostrador de arriba a la derecha, colocando su mano junto a ellos, prácticamente enjaulándola mientras lo hacía. Ella se giró en sus brazos. Su aliento se había acelerado de nuevo y se enganchó cuando lo miró a los ojos. No podía descifrar el aspecto que tenían, pero eran oscuros, increíblemente oscuros. Él levantó la mano para cepillar algunos cabellos de su cara, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran su cuello después del recorrido por su cara. Su corazón saltó en un latido.

No mucho después de que Hermione se fue, él se levantó para seguirla. Temía haberla asustado. ¿La había malinterpretado? Al ver cómo se había ido, le preocupaba que lo hubiera hecho. Necesitaba disculparse de inmediato. Al llegar a la cocina, la vio preparar la tetera con manos temblorosas. Estaba a punto de aclararse la garganta cuando ella murmuró por lo bajo.

–¡Maldición, habla de una reacción fuerte!

 _¿Reacción fuerte?_ él pensó. Había esperado confusión sobre su comportamiento, tal vez algunas maldiciones a su nombre. ¿Cómo iba a interpretar esto? Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se dirigió al armario que contenía las tazas de té. Él sonrió al verla maldecir. En un par de pasos silenciosos, estuvo de pie detrás de ella; se estabilizó con la mano izquierda, se acercó a ella y la pasó para agarrar las tazas. Su espalda estaba caliente cuando él brevemente la rozó con su pecho. Podía sentir un escalofrío correr por su espina. Colocó las tazas de té en la encimera.

–Ahí tienes– dijo suavemente. Ella se dio la vuelta. No podía creer lo hermosa que era ella. Qué delicada. Unos cuantos mechones sueltos enmarcaban su rostro y él extendió la mano para cepillarlos detrás de su oreja. Su piel era tan suave que no pudo evitar acariciarla por su cuello y podía sentir su pulso latiendo frenéticamente.

–No puedo resistirlo más, estoy perdiendo la pelea– susurró. Ella tragó.

–¿A qué no puedes resistir más? – Preguntó suavemente con voz temblorosa.

–A ti.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon, sus exuberantes labios formaron una perfecta 'O' para después de un momento bajar los ojos tímidamente y morderse el labio. Lo trazó con su pulgar, sacándolo de debajo de sus dientes.

–No– susurró antes de tomar su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos una vez más y ver que se habían oscurecido un poco. Le acarició la mejilla, se inclinó y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Podía sentir el impacto que irradiaba de ella. Estaba a punto de retirarse y disculparse después de todo cuando sus manos se acercaron a su pecho y ella respondió a su beso. Sorprendido, pero inmensamente complacido, se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello y el beso se profundizó. Podía sentirla tirando de su pelo e incapaz de resistir el impulso, él la levantó sobre la encimera, acercándola lo más cerca posible, sin romper el beso. Ella envolvió sus piernas firmemente alrededor de él, eventualmente ambos tuvieron que separarse a tomar aire y al hacerlo se miraron el uno al otro con asombro.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a Noppoh, quien me ha otorgado el permiso para traducir la historia.

 _ **Título original:**_ A Happy Nightmare

 _ **Autor:**_ Noppoh u/7858204/Noppoh

 _ **Traducción:**_ Nerissa Nacreous

 **Capítulo 24**

* * *

Mientras miraba hacia sus ojos abiertos y color miel, la realidad lo golpeó. Recordó el pensamiento que había tenido hace algún tiempo: "No la merezco". Dio un paso atrás, con los brazos a los lados.

–Mis disculpas Hermione– dijo– esto no debería de haber sucedido.

Ella le frunció el ceño. –Espera. ¿Qué?

–Te dejo seguir con tu té.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

–¡Severus, no!

Contra su buen juicio se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello ocultara su rostro. Detrás de él, la oyó saltar del mostrador.

–Ese beso, eso, fue increíble– dijo con tono entrecortado.

Él no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio otra vez.

–Yo, quiero ver a dónde nos lleva.

Sabía que tenía que ponerle fin ahora. Quería responder, no ansiaba nada de eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

–No tengo nada que ofrecerte– dijo en su lugar.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto! – ella respondió. Él la ignoró.

–Además, tengo el doble de tu edad.

–¿Y eso qué?

Ella agarró su brazo izquierdo, su mano cubrió la marca oscura debajo de su camisa. Esto sirvió para estabilizar su resolución. Él miró su mano.

–Te mereces a alguien mejor. Alguien de tu edad. Alguien que pueda darte una vida feliz, a la intemperie. Alguien que no esté ... marcado.

–¿De eso se trata?

Ella se puso delante de él y le dio un golpe en el pecho.

–¿Crees que me importa eso?

–La gente pensará mal de ti por tu asociación conmigo.

Hermione puso sus manos en sus caderas, dándole una mirada que habría asustado a un hombre menor hasta la muerte. –¡Pues bien, déjalos pensar! ¡Aquellos que piensan como tales son idiotas y no merecen nuestra atención!

Él se sorprendió por su arrebato. Ella casi nunca condenaba a una persona, siempre tratando de ver lo mejor de ellos. No pudo evitar molestarla un poco: –palabras tan duras señorita Granger.

–Bueno, son ciertas.

Él se puso serio de nuevo. –Tan ciertas como las mías.

Ella se acercó, le puso ambas manos en el pecho y lo miró. –No me importa, todo lo que quiero es a ti.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su espalda mientras lo abrazaba.

–Nunca pensé que te interesaría una molesta sabelo todo– confesó.

Por un momento se quedó allí, dividido entre lo que quería y lo que pensaba que era correcto. Al final se rindió. Había dicho la verdad antes, estaba perdiendo la pelea. Él tentativamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

–De hecho, me gusta lo hermosa, brillante y sabelo todo– dijo en voz baja.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de él. –¿Piensas que soy hermosa? – preguntó ella tranquilamente.

–Sí– respondió. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. –¿De verdad? – ella sonaba incrédula.

Él sonrió. –Sí.

Ella se estiró y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de él. El beso fue lento esta vez, pero no menos maravilloso. Presionó su frente contra la de ella.

–¿Estás segura? – preguntó, necesitando la tranquilidad de saber que no estaba cometiendo un error.

–Sin duda– respondió ella. Se quedaron así hasta que el hervidor comenzó a chillar. Juntos prepararon el té. A menudo la atrapaba sonriéndole y él le devolvía la sonrisa. Parte de su mente le estaba gritando lo mala que era esta idea, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Regresaron a la biblioteca, sentándose de la misma manera que antes. Después de un tiempo, los dedos de los pies de Hermione comenzaron a amasar su pierna. Él la miró. Ella fingía inocentemente leer. Con un giro de sus ojos, él puso su mano en sus tobillos y comenzó a dibujar patrones. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Él sonrió.

–De todas formas, realmente no necesito esa mano– mencionó –puedo pasar las páginas mágicamente.

Esa noche, Hermione estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Habían pasado el resto del día juntos, rozándose uno con el otro, robando besos. Ella sintió que Severus todavía estaba un poco vacilante, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella estaba segura de que él estaría seguro pronto.

Girándose una vez más, dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible que ella ya lo estuviera extrañando? Se habían retirado hace apenas un par de horas. Saltando a su estómago, recordó haberse despertado al lado de Severus hace un par de días. Se había sentido maravilloso, cómodo y, sobre todo, seguro.

Acostada a su lado, se dio cuenta de que ahí era donde ella quería estar. Tenía la sensación de que dormiría profundamente junto a él. Ella comenzó a preocuparse y morderse el labio. ¿Se atrevería? Moviéndose nerviosa ella consideró.

Eso sería una mala idea, decidió.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué ella ya estaba en la mitad del pasillo? Cambió su peso de un pie al otro frente a su puerta.

 _¡Esta es una mala idea!_ Pensó de nuevo antes de empujar ligeramente la puerta para abrirla.

Al entrar, miró la cama. Su silueta fue delineada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Estaba durmiendo de lado, acurrucado. Su pelo estaba extendido sobre su cara y sobre el cojín. Hermione sonrió. Parecía tranquilo.

Después de mirarlo por más de un minuto perdió el nervio. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su propia habitación.

–¿Hermione?

Ella chilló de sorpresa. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio que no se había movido. ¿Había estado despierto todo el tiempo?

–¿Estás bien?

Ella tanteó el dobladillo de la camisa. –No pude dormir– respondió con timidez.

Él zumbó sin compromiso y levantó las mantas a su lado. Sorprendida pero extraordinariamente feliz, saltó hacia la cama. Cuando ella se arrastró y se acurrucó contra él, él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

–¿Mejor ahora? – le preguntó adormilado.

Ella respondió con un sonido feliz, ininteligible, ya medio dormida. Ella podía sentirlo sonreír en su cabello antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, completamente satisfecho.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
